


The Purple Room

by Acsis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Underwear Kink, more characters / relationships / warnings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acsis/pseuds/Acsis
Summary: Basically Hinata starts working at a porn studio run by Oikawa, Kageyama and Tendou that specializes in softcore, fetish and BDSM content. His first scene partner is Akaashi but the list will keep growing ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146





	1. The Card

It had been a really busy Saturday night at the restaurant and, as Hinata helped the busboy clear the remaining dishes, he stumbled upon a shiny purple card in one of the tables he had waited on almost throughout his entire shift.

“Fucking jerks,” Hinata thought, for it had been one of those tables that kept calling him every five minutes, as if it was the only table he had to wait on, and the costumers, all male and very good looking (according to all the waitresses), just kept looking at him… weirdly. And now, to top it all off, they had dared to leave their trash behind, or so Hinata thought as he picked up the shiny card, but then he noticed what was written in impeccable calligraphy at the back of it: “Cute waiter… call me.”

Hinata cringed and turned the card around. His heart skipped a beat. In even shinier letters than the purple background, the card said: “Oikawa Tooru / Photographer.” And below there was a phone number next to an instagram account: @oikaru. Hinata glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him and stuffed the card in his pocket.

A couple of hours later, Hinata was laying on his bed staring at the card.

Ever since he had finished high school he felt without purpose. At the time of graduation, he didn’t pick a college since he wasn’t sure of what he wanted to study. This decision didn’t sit well with his mother, who forced Hinata into independence the moment the admission exams week passed without him leaving the house, which meant that Hinata had to work. With his limited set of skills, so far, Hinata could only land restaurant jobs. After three years of minimum wage, he had been doomed to a basement apartment, a restrictive diet and a limited wardrobe with holes in every single pair of boxers and socks.

Still, he didn’t feel sorry for himself. He actually enjoyed himself at work sometimes and he was sure he could live a little bit better if his night outs didn’t involve so much drinking. Though he knew that wouldn’t be much fun so, all in all, he wasn’t complaining.

Still, he wished he was living a life that was a little more… fun. About a year ago, the thought that having a job meant having a schedule, like in school, started to creep on him (so far, he had been content with having no homework) and the days in which he enjoyed himself became sparse. So he began looking for other sources of income, one that wasn’t bound to a schedule. Something that was easier to dream than to have, which was the reason his feet were throbbing that night after yet another day at a job with a schedule.

Hinata looked at the message in the card again. “Cute waiter…”

Cute. He had been called that before, five months ago, by another costumer; a woman named Shimizu Kiyoko. It made him blush and almost spill a drink on her but she just smiled and asked if he had ever modeled before. Hinata turned into a deeper shade of red and only managed to shake his head no. Kiyoko said that it was ok and, if he was interested, she was working on a photography project about the female gaze and was looking for people like him to shoot. She quickly wrote her contact information on a napkin and, as she handed it to him, she added that this was a paid modeling gig. Hinata only heard the money part so when he showed up at her studio that weekend, his jaw dropped when she asked him to take off his clothes and wear only an oversized pink sweater. This was a reaction that Kiyoko had gotten used to by now, working on this project. She had also gotten really good at getting her way and, after some kind words about his appearance and a sharing of her vision, Hinata was wearing the sweater and standing near the set, which consisted of a curtain backdrop against a bed with a bunch of stuffed animals. Everything was a different shade of pink. A monochromatic vista, said Kiyoko as she put on some music. Then she asked Hinata, already sitting on the bed and stroking a stuffed bunny, to tell her about what made him smile. Hinata replied with a list of 42 things and, as he warmed up to her and she kept seeing him under new light every minute, the photoshoot turned into a four hour session of artistically fulfilling work for her and a chance for him to jump on a bed, play with stuffed animals, eat little pink cakes and earn what he earned in two weeks at his job just by having a total blast. That night, Hinata thought of nothing but how fun it would be to be a model.

After two months and ten rejections from modeling agencies on the grounds of not having a portfolio (something Hinata didn’t learn the meaning of until his last rejection), Hinata called Kiyoko to see if he could have some of the photos to start one. Kiyoko happily sent him her favorites and asked him if he was on instagram. Hinata sent her his username and looked at the photos. The next thing Kiyoko got was a block of different heart emojis with some barely coherent sentences about how beautiful her work was. Hinata wasn’t lying. As a mixed media artist, Kiyoko had developed a specific style for this project that consisted in intervening with the photos both digitally and physically. In Hinata’s case, she had digitally altered the colors and the exposure, making it look hazy and giving the colors a creamy tone. She then printed her favorite photos in a thick glossy paper that gave prismatic splashes of color to the picture when scanned but, before this, she painted over specific elements of each photo (like the stuffed animals or some highlights on Hinata and, in every single one, locks of his hair) with diamond lip-gloss of a matching color. Hinata knew nothing of this but he was still mesmerized by the photos. They were lush colorful images that made him think he had been in a fairy tale without realizing it. One in particular, showed Hinata from the chest up, pretending to be asleep while hugging a sparkly stuffed baby penguin. He looked like a boy, an undeniably beautiful one. That would be the first photo in his portfolio. Hinata was so excited that he changed his profile picture on every social media he had to one of Kiyoko’s photos.

He fell asleep looking at them, getting lost in their beauty. For one night, he was Narcissus looking at his reflection. He didn’t see that Kiyoko had already posted some pictures to her own instagram, that they had thousands of likes, hundreds of comments and that she had just tagged him in all of them. The next morning, a sleepy Hinata grabbed his phone to check the hour. A locked screen full of instagram notifications surprised him. When he opened the app and saw his follower count had changed from 236 to 1.25k, Hinata jumped and fell out of bed.

A month and a couple of more rejections later, Hinata was lying on his bed with Oikawa’s card. He flipped it over to see the phone number again. Maybe if he had more photos from different photographers, an agency would accept him, he thought as he began to dial the number, only to undo the whole thing when he realized how late in the night it was. So he looked at the instagram instead.

They were not like Kiyoko’s photos, but they were not bad, just different. While Kiyoko’s photos just hypnotized you with their intricate use of color, Oikawa’s photos lured you in by something more primal. Indeed, after scrolling down through a few photos, Hinata felt light headed. This had never happened before when looking at men but Oikawa’s photos all featured male subjects in different, sensual poses and a contrasting colored lighting that helped defining even the least toned of muscles. More than anything though, what caught Hinata’s eye, were the extra elements in each series of pictures, like honey dripping down one of the model’s whole torso or a banana being peeled by another model’s feet. There was a series in particular that had one model, a tall guy with dreamy eyes and a really well toned body, posing on the floor of a set that was completely covered with purple velvet, wearing nothing but a long strip of red velvet that he entangled around his body differently in each photo. When Hinata saw the first photo, where the model was standing up, the red velvet covering his whole body up to his shoulders and his eyes looking away from the camera in a sort of rapture, he felt a small tingle at the top of his penis. He had never seen a boy so pretty. He looked for the name of the model in the description. Nothing. He wasn’t even tagged.

Though that didn’t matter at that moment and Hinata kept looking at the photos, patiently, admiring the new part of the body the model revealed through the red velvet in each photo. Everything was bathed in a yellow light with dashes of green for the shadows, drawing the model’s anatomy in a way that you could almost feel each bump and curve of the muscles just by tracing them with your eyes. Hinata started to gently rub the tip of his penis over his boxers when the model revealed his left thigh. It was completely hairless and Hinata could only compare it to a sculpture. He wondered if touching that body would feel like a mixture of flesh and marble, soft but firm, resisting any grasp and leaving you only to enjoy it by sliding your hands through it, feeling every curve in your open palm, carefully sculpting it all over again. Hinata’s heart started beating faster; he began rubbing his whole penis, getting it hard and, when the model revealed his nipples, which look even pointier and firmer in that light, Hinata pulled his boxers down. He was fully erect now and he stroke it to the idea of rubbing, pinching, licking, sucking and bitting on those nipples while he caressed that soft but firm body, perhaps he would even pull him closer, feel that mixture of velvet and skin and maybe if he bit hard enough, the model would moan softly and his body would spasm, and if the moaning turned louder, he would probably have to stuff some of that velvet in that pretty mouth and that final thought brought Hinata to come on his belly.

He wiped it off with his boxers and tossed them to the floor before calling it a night.

The next morning, at a proper hour, Hinata called Oikawa. After two beeps, a soft voice answered:

“Hello?”

“Uh… hi, I mean, hello, uhm,” Hinata regretted not practicing what to say. “I found this… card on a table where I work, uhm, I’m a waiter, I waited on this table and, eh… well, this card said to… call you?”

“Oh, are you the cute red head?”

“I… I guess?”

“Wonderful, thank you for calling me, listen… are you happy with the money you’re making?”


	2. The Tour

A week after that phone call with Oikawa, Hinata was standing right outside his house. It was a decently sized house with two floors, but Hinata couldn’t find the doorbell.

They had talked about doing a photoshoot in Oikawa’s style with Hinata wearing a semi-transparent robe that would match his hair color and, if he felt up for it, a couple or more nudes that Oikawa could later sell online. They would split the profit 50/50, with Hinata making what he made in a month at his job in less than a week. At least that’s what Oikawa promised and, after his experience with Kiyoko and the number of times he had touched himself looking at Oikawa’s photos, Hinata felt comfortable enough to go with it knowing that being naked in front of an almost stranger wasn’t that big of a deal and that Oikawa could take pictures that could sell. If anything, he was worried that after taking his clothes off, Oikawa would be disappointed in him. He was not as tall or as toned as the rest of his models and they all just looked like they had been doing this for ages. What if he just looked dumb and confused?

Still… there was the fact that Oikawa had reached out to him and, surely, if he had done so, it was because he had seen something in him, even with his clothes on. What though? Hinata wondered as he called Oikawa since the doorbell was, really, nowhere to be found.

Having only being close to him when he was sitting, Hinata took a step back when Oikawa opened the front door and saw how tall he was.

“Sorry, did I scare you with my height?” said Oikawa with a smile.

“Eh! No! No,” Hinata lied, feeling his hand starting to tremble“, uhm, I was just surprised cuz… uhm, your house is so big and you opened so fast-“

“Oh, ok… well, sorry about that, but, please, come in!”

Oikawa stepped aside for an embarrassed Hinata to come in.

Years later, Hinata would describe entering Oikawa’s house for the first time as akin to Alice falling into Wonderland. The white exterior of the house seemed to be a disguise for the world of color that was inside. Room after room was intricately decorated and color-coded but still functional, so the bathroom was a world of pink, the living room blue, the kitchen yellow and so on, but the one that stood out the most, perhaps for its lack of ornaments, was the studio. The purple room, as Oikawa called it during the tour, after offering Hinata a cup of green tea to calm his nerves (and because the yellow cup would look good with his hair). It was a room that functioned only as a studio. Hinata wasn’t really sure what that meant beyond it being the place where photos were taken, but after seeing what he was missing, it felt more than enough reason to have a room dedicated only to that.

Hinata had only seen the photos that Oikawa could post on instagram but every room and hallway in the house (besides the purple room, of course) had at least a couple of dozen photos in it. Some were framed and medium size, some were large and hanged on the wall, most were postcard size and lay scattered in every plain surface of the house that wouldn’t look too cramped. All of them were nudes and were taken in the room they were in, though Hinata never felt like he was looking at porn. If anything he felt even more self conscious, especially after seeing what hanged near the entrance, almost like a welcoming entity for the colorful world ahead. It was a full body portrait of that model entangled in red velvet that made Hinata come in less than 10 minutes. Except now he was fully nude and head to toe covered in a glitter that radiated every color of the spectrum in a wave throughout his body. He looked out of this world, an alien trying to assimilate human form. In fact, the only reason Hinata recognized him was the same reason he came to know the model’s name: his hair.

After that first call with Oikawa, Hinata went through his instagram again. He went further down this time, almost to the beginning, finding another series of photos, this one featuring a model wearing only a pair of bright red briefs and his face carefully covered with duct tape, so that he could only breath through his nose but his hair and ears were still exposed. When he came five minutes after finding those photos, Hinata realized that that model’s hair looked familiar, so he checked the description and, luckily, there was a name but, even better, there was a tag. Hinata tapped on it to find out that oh, yes, indeed, his last two orgasms belonged to the same person and his name was Akaashi Keiji.

So when Hinata was greeted by an almost life size image of a prismatic alien whose body was posed in an elongated “S” shape, which he climbed with his eyes, he was so surprised to find at the top the same set of slightly curled black hair that his mouth went dry. Almost unconsciously, he pointed at it.

“Oh, yes, that’s-“ started saying Oikawa.

“Akaashi Keiji? Right?” said Hinata, not realizing he was cutting Oikawa off.

“Hm, yes. That’s him, do you know each other? Ugh, I swear, if that pretty bitch knew about you all this time and never told me, I-“

“I’ve only seen him in photos. Your photos.”

The way Hinata said your photos made Oikawa fell all warm inside and, much later, he would come to think of it as the moment he started to fall in love with the cute red head. It also made him look at him and how lost he was just staring at that picture, and how dry his mouth looked. That’s when he offered the cup of tea and then the tour began, with a small pause after presenting the red room in the second floor. This room, which functioned as Oikawa’s bedroom, was also the room where his white cat could usually be found and that day was no exception. It was right in the middle of the bed, sleeping. Out of all the people Oikawa had given the tour to, Hinata was the first to just rush into the room and start petting the cat. Usually, Oikawa’s cat wasn’t fond of people, not even his owner some times, but with Hinata, it was even starting to play. Oikawa just stared at them, finally realizing how shabby Hinata’s clothes were. A white, plain t-shirt and light green pants, which were even sagging below his ass and, when the cat started clawing his t-shirt, lifting it up as it got unstuck, Oikawa got a full view of Hinata’s butt cheeks delineated through his gray boxers. He thought about how easy it would be to just run up to him, pin him down on the bed, yank his boxers down, salivate two fingers and… he should've been writing this down, so Oikawa excused himself and dashed to the bathroom to write down a twisted fantasy on his phone that would later come in handy for someone else.

When Oikawa came back, he cut off the playtime as sweetly as he could and asked Hinata to join him in the blue living room. The cat followed Hinata out of the room. Oikawa felt the tiniest bit jealous about this, but once in the living room, sitting across Hinata with his cat on his lap, he almost felt like gifting it to him. Three years with that cat and he had never seen such a picture perfect boy and his pet. It was actually too good not to capture it, so as Hinata seemed distracted petting the cat while he talked about his work, Oikawa got up and went for the camera he kept in that room. Every room had a different camera that would either be hidden or in plain sight. The living room had an analog camera with four shots left, slightly hidden between the books on a coffee table. He grabbed it and slowly approached Hinata. He picked a good angle (three quarters, a little bit below eye level) and took his shot.

Hinata stopped talking at the sound of the camera shutter, which already felt familiar and one day he would come to love, and he looked at Oikawa, who took another picture.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” said Oikawa, sincerely. A couple of weeks later, that photo of Hinata petting the cat would be framed and placed next to the camera. “You just looked so cute.”

Hinata looked down, a bit embarrassed. That’s when he noticed a handful of those postcard size photos on the small table next to him. He leaned over to get a better look and the cat jumped from his lap, but Hinata didn’t care about that when he saw that one of the two models in the photos was Akaashi. Oikawa sat down again and tried to keep talking.

“So you were saying that you didn’t like your job so much now, right?” Hinata just kept looking at the pictures. “Shoyo, is it? Are you there?”

“Wow, I’m sorry, I just,” Hinata snapped out of it enough to look at Oikawa but not enough to not keep eyeing the pictures every two words. “I got distracted, but yeah, no, I don’t really like my job now. It’s the schedule, you know? So I’ve been-”

Oikawa smiled when he remembered who was in those pictures and it suddenly hit him.

“You like him, don’t you?” he asked, already thinking about the possibilities.

“I, eh, sorry?” blurted Hinata, staring only at Oikawa now.

“Akaashi, the boy in those pictures you keep trying to look at, by the way, go ahead, pick them up,” Hinata did almost immediately. “Damn, you can take them home if you want, I don’t even like them that much myself anymore.”

Hinata spread the photos on his lap. They showed Akaashi with another model doing various sets of gymnastic poses.

“Why not?” asked Hinata, a bit incredulous.

“Eh, it was all really an exercise in lighting for me and for Akaashi and Tsuki, the other one, to get to know each other. They are actually total rip-offs of the photos George Platt Lynes took of Charles Smutney and Charles Stanley, so I really can’t take credit for anything.” Those names meant nothing to Hinata and Oikawa could tell. “So, anyway, if you like Akaashi I could totally arrange a session with you two-“

“What? No… I mean… he’s… very pretty but… I’ve never even been naked with another guy so-“

“Wait, Shoyo, I’m sorry for asking and you can totally not answer but… are you… gay?”

“Eh, well… I don’t know, I guess I’ve never thought much about it-“

“But… how old are you?”

“Twenty-one. I know, I know… I guess most people have that stuff figured out in high school or sooner, but I… I really didn’t think much about. I mean, I thought some girls were cute and such… but I never really asked anyone out? I mean I went to the movies and to the mall with girls every now and then, but it was always more about enjoying spending time with them… I never really tried to… you know… go beyond with anyone-“

“So you mean, you… are… uhm… a virgin?”

“Pretty much, yeah… is that ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, I mean, I just think you’re the first guy who’s agreed to sell pictures without really knowing what they like, you know?”

“Oh… well, I have been… uhm,” Hinata made a jerk off motion with his hand. “You know… to your instagram since you left your card, so I guess I’m figuring some things now.”

Oikawa never thought he would be helping someone figure out their sexuality with his work, but it made him undeniably happy. For a brief moment, he fantasized about ways of helping him even more, from setting him up with Akaashi to just getting up and dealing with all that lack of experience himself.

“So… uhm… about the photos-“ said Hinata.

“Yes! Yes,” blurted Oikawa, snapping out of all his planning. “I’m just waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive. They should be here any minute-“

The sound of the front door being opened followed by a couple of voices deep into conversation cut Oikawa off; his crew had arrived.

“Alrighty, then,” said Oikawa as he stood up and lent Hinata a hand. “Let the mayhem begin.”


	3. Purple Mania

When Oikawa said mayhem, Hinata didn’t realize he meant something more in the long run. Though there was something to be said about the chaos itself that involved a photoshoot with more than two people in a room, Oikawa and his crew seemed to know each other pretty well to avoid that. In fact, the only mayhem that ensued was when a surprise visit came by but that was much later into the shoot, when Hinata was already naked. Everything else flowed really well; from the moment Oikawa introduced his team:

“So you already know Kiyoko,” he said, as she and Hinata waved at each other. “She’s a one-woman army on her own but she’s kind enough to help me as a production designer.”

“Oh, what’s that?” asked Hinata.

“Well, in film terms,” replied Kiyoko. “That’s usually the person that designs the look of the movie, from the sets and locations, to the costumes and props, and then it’s the job of the art, costume and photography department to make those designs into a film. In our terms though… I just bring up a bunch of stuff I feel Oikawa might like to decorate whatever place we’re shooting in.”

“And you do an amazing job,” added Oikawa. “And I love you for that, and please check if your payment for last month went through, ok? And Shoyo, this silver haired beauty is Sugawara Koushi.” Oikawa hugged Sugawara with one arm. Only then, having him standing next to another man, did Hinata realize how pretty Oikawa was. He continued, “I just love him, he’s a frustrated producer turned into a jack of all trades.”

“What kind of introduction is that?!” yelled Suga in a voice softer than Oikawa’s that, even in anger, could make you smile. He turned to Hinata and made a peace sign. “Sorry about that… he’s right tho… I mostly just help out in whatever way I can.”

“And he’s amazing at it,” said Oikawa. “I’d literally die without him. So, Koushi, meet our next star, Hinata Shoyo!”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sugawara, right?”

“Call me Suga.”

“Suga, ok! You… you were there that night at the restaurant, right?”

“Oh yeah, well, Oikawa is kind of my boyfriend so he’s always taking me places-“

“Kind of?” said Oikawa in a higher pitched voice. “We pay a mortgage and feed a cat together, we’re technically married.”

“Oh, well, the more you know-“

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Wait,” Hinata cut in. “So, who was the other guy at your table?”

“Ah, that was Kageyama.” Said Oikawa. “He’s not coming… little shit got a PA job in some Netflix show. Can you imagine?”

Sugawara exploded in laughter.

“Damn, I’d pay to see that,” he said. “Just picture him calling on the actors like ‘Hey, dumbass, we’re waiting for you’, oh… I’m so jealous tho.”

This made Oikawa laugh, which in turn made Suga laugh again and they both kept laughing for a few good seconds. Hinata just stared at them, smiling.

“Guys, let's get started.” Said Kiyoko.

The laughing stopped and everyone got to work. While Oikawa and Kiyoko set up lights and dressed up the set, Suga was getting Hinata ready. He handed the red head a brand new pair of white briefs that had a silver waistband. They looked expensive and, even though Hinata said he preferred boxers, he couldn’t deny how much more comfortable they felt than any of the pairs in his drawer and how much _bigger_ they made him look. He actually felt glad about shaving his legs before coming. He wanted them to look like Akaashi’s in that first series of photos and, in some way, they looked like his. They certainly looked longer and firmer; Hinata kept checking himself out in the mirror until Suga knocked on the door.

“Everything ok in there?” he said.

“Yeah, sorry,” said Hinata as he opened the door. “What do you think?”

“I think that, wow, you have nice legs!”

That made Hinata smile and, even though it was a total confidence boost, he could feel himself blushing.

“Th-thanks,” said Hinata. “Uhm… Oikawa said something about a robe?”

“Ah yes, but first, let me get some make up on you!”

Suga hugged Hinata with one arm and walked him to the living room, where he started applying the make up on his face, then on his chest and every pimple or skin blemish he encountered. While he did, Hinata asked enough questions to get to know how they all came to know each other. From what he gathered, they had all attended the same film school, where Oikawa specialized in photography, Kiyoko in production design, and Suga in production.

“What’s production?” Hinata asked.

“It’s basically being the person who’s in charge of the film.” Replied Suga. “You read a script and try to turn it into a film. So you gotta get a main director, a director of photography, a sound director, a production designer, an art director and so on… and, of course, all those directors need their own departments and sometimes they have their people, but sometimes you gotta get those people for them, and then, again, you also need people to help you out, cuz then it’s just too much; I mean, you gotta get any location needed, and the actors, of course, the actors, with their own assistants sometimes, and you also gotta get food for all those people, and when the film’s done you gotta try to move it around, submit it to festivals, pitch it to distributors so that people can even watch it and, well, basically, it’s the stuff of nightmares, and if you ever see anything in a film, be sure that what made it all possible in the first place was the producer… that’s kinda why they own the film.”

That explanation might’ve left Hinata more confused than anything, but it was enough, along with Oikawa’s remark of “frustrated producer”, to know that something had happened for Sugawara to now be the one applying make up on him. It was surely one of those life twists he never saw coming when he got accepted into film school. Though it probably pale in comparison to the twist that came when Sugawara got to the graduation part of the story.

“None of us really had any connections in the industry, so it was a lot of knocking on doors and underpaid intern jobs… if you were lucky. We were all pretty miserable. Finally, one day, a friend called Tendou said ‘Fuck it, guys, let’s just make porn.’ Everyone told him to fuck off at first, but he kept pushing on the idea, saying that it was not going to be like regular porn, you know?”

“Uh… no,” said Hinata. “I haven’t really watched that much porn.”

Suga thought Hinata must’ve been joking until he dismissed him with a laugh and the boy just bit his lip. Then he went on about how there was only one computer in his house and his mom always checked the browsing history and when he got a phone, he was afraid he would get a virus from one of those websites but one time, in a nearby street, after high school, some of Hinata’s friends where watching one of those videos and when he went up to them and saw… he felt bad for the woman in the video. All this left Suga with the task of building up a general panorama of what was porn and how it differed from their porn. How Hinata understood it and, almost like Tendou pitched them the idea, was that, while regular porn depended more on the fact of seeing a desire played out by real people, their porn would go a step further, putting everything they had learned in college to good use, so that whoever watched (and eventually bought) their porn would actually feel what was on screen, as if they were part of the action, like movies do. If people wanted intimacy, they would make a sound mix that would sound as if they were right between the couple making out on screen; they would pick good angles, ones that expressed their feelings, what they liked about what was being shot instead of just trying to show the most skin possible; the clothes would build character and not just be something to take off. It would be well done and exclusive. It would be premium.

And it was. They created a website called The Purple Room (Oikawa’s decision and one of his top investor privileges) with two shops offering different kinds of clips. One being Purple Mania, devoted to fetishism in clips of 10 minutes or less, every single one of them shot and directed by Oikawa. The other, Dark Purple, specialized in BDSM content selling both 40 min long videos or those same videos but in clips of 10 minutes, with Tendou directing all of them and even shooting the ones that Oikawa felt too uncomfortable to do so. The reason behind choosing only to produce this kind of content came from Tendou, who very expertly said, _‘no one buys vanilla sex, unless it’s with celebrities, cuz that’s probably what they’re having. Besides, you can find that on every porn site in existence. People want something more specialized to their tastes, which is why I also believe we should have a catalogue of actors, somewhere on the site, and just let people pick whoever they want to see and pay us to make a video with them about whatever floats their boat. So what do you say?’_.

“Well, it wasn’t really a bad idea,” said Suga as he began with the last retouches on Hinata. “And being open to commissions has been the main reason we’ve made a profit, to be honest. I gotta say, Hinata, most guys kind of… react a little more when they find out we do porn.”

“Oh, sorry… I just, well, some of Oikawa’s photos turn me on so… in a weird way, it makes sense? I guess I’m just a little bit confused as to what kind of videos he does? Cuz BDSM that’s like… people tied up and spankings with belts?

“Eh, some of it is about that, sure-“

“But then what Oikawa does… is it like people who like feet? Like those photos of the model peeling a banana with his feet?”

“Ah, yeah, those are from one of our first videos… but fetishism, what Purple Mania does, is more like… well I guess it could be anything, really. It’s something that’s not necessarily sexual but still turns you on. Like… yeah, feet, a lot of people like feet. But it can also be hair or underwear or even a certain kind of pants. I don’t know, people get turned on by the most random things, like our top selling categories are, I think, tickling, bound and gagging, role play, which is a whole world on its own, oh, and spanking, of course; gunge too-“

“What’s that?”

“Hmm… it’s better if I just show you,” Suga pulled out his phone and searched for a preview of one of their gunge videos.

He pulled out his headphones, plugged them in and handed the phone to Hinata saying that he should only ever watch their videos with headphones. As destiny would have it, the preview Suga chose was a 16 second clip of Akaashi starting to pour white yogurt on himself, letting it drip all the way from his forehead to his chin, where drop by drop it would get on his chest. When Hinata saw that, he almost got a boner, though more from the sound of Akaashi breathing through his mouth as the yogurt covered his nose, it somehow sounded like he was breathing right into his ears and it gave him so much chills that his entire arms got goose bumps by the time it was over.

“That’s not all, right?” said Hinata, handing the phone back.

“Eh, no, that was just a preview. They’re like mini-trailers to get people to buy the full clip.”

“Are they expensive?”

“The clips? Not really… it’s an international market, so it’s handed in dollars and every clip sells for a dollar a minute. How much did Oikawa say he would split the profits for your photos?”

“Fifty-fifty!”

“Yeah, that’s also how the profits for the videos are split. Fifty for the actors, fifty for the crew. It’s why some guys prefer to do more solo videos than anything. That and… videos sell better than pictures.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, people don’t really buy pictures unless they really like the model, whereas people would buy a video, even if it’s not their favorite model, if it’s still about something they like.”

“Ohh… so, do you think I could make a video someday?”

“Do you want to?”

“It seems… interesting.”

“And it pays well too. What’s cool is that you can film a video or more in one day and keep making money from it years later. I’ve seen it myself, it’s crazy.”

“Wow, then, I really want to make at least a couple… or more.”

“Yeah, I mean, the way we work is that we don’t really enforce anything on our actors, so any commission or video that gets made is made because the actor wanted to do it. So it’s all still a gamble cuz maybe what you want to do doesn’t really suits you… so it doesn’t sell… But it’s still a pretty cool thing to do, if you ask me. I mean, at least here, in Purple Mania, we have loads of fun. It’s really just like making mini sketches or moving portraits, I feel-”

“Do you think people would buy my videos?”

Hinata asked this as Suga finished with the last retouching, which was the perfect moment for him to step away and let Hinata look at himself in the mirror.

“I mean, look at you. Of course they will.”

It was almost magic. Every imperfection in Hinata’s face was gone and his body looked more defined, but smooth, as smooth as Akaashi’s in all those pictures. He couldn’t help but smile and touch his face like it was brand new.

“Wow, Suga, you’re amazing!”

“Well, thank you. Kiyoko taught me well,” Hinata tried to hug him. “Wait, no, Hinata, wait at least ten minutes for that. The make up’s still fresh!”

“Oh, ok, sorry... thank you, tho!”

“No, no, thank you for accepting Oikawa’s offer… by the way, you can go to the studio now, you know where it is right?” Hinata nodded. “Great, well, you go and tell Oikawa that you wanna do some videos and I’ll write down a contract for you to sign after we’re done with the photoshoot, ok?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Thank you!”

“It’s nothing really…” Hinata started walking away. ”Uhm, Hinata?” The red head stopped to look at him. “Eh… just remember that… being an actor means being exposed. People will only remember you doing these things, not that we filmed them. So keep that in mind before you say yes, which doesn’t even have to be today or tomorrow. It has to be whenever you feel like you’re ready, ok?”

“Oh… yes… I’ll think about it… thank you.”

“Ok… sorry, go on. I’ll bring you the robe in a bit.”

Hinata bowed before leaving the room. As he walked to the studio, he could hear a string quartet getting louder.


	4. The Bitch is Back

Hinata’s silver waistband gleamed with the light as he trusted his hips forward, and then a little bit more. Then if he could, please, raise his chin up a bit, a little less than that, perfect! Now, if he could only place his hands on his stomach and, very slowly, slide them down to his pelvis, yes, he could even slip a finger or two down his waistband, that’s it, stay like that, now inhale… and exhale. Oikawa took the picture. Hinata broke the pose and sat on the floor, next to Oikawa, who was lying next to him, looking at the photo on his camera.

It was good, like all the rest. They had settled for a high key but soft lighting. Oikawa and Kiyoko agreed that Hinata deserved to be laid completely bare to the viewer; every inch of him illuminated. He could take that much light and the angelical essence that came with it. But by that time, Oikawa knew that Hinata was so much more and that’s exactly what he wanted for the next photo.

Because when Hinata walked into the studio, all covered in make up and wearing that sculpting underwear, Oikawa saw something. It was a familiar sight: a boy catching a glimpse of his potential and walking into the studio with a newly found confidence. How many had they been so far? 20? Maybe more and Hinata looked just like them. His shoulders were now broader and he seemed to call for your eyes, directing them, like when he “casually” pulled down his waistband, just enough to show a bit of his pubes, as he asked Oikawa if he could make a video. Whatever Hinata was, it wasn’t an angel. Oikawa said yes, of course, and then came Suga with the robe. It was more transparent than Oikawa imagined but it did seem to match Hinata’s hair color. He put it on and the shoot began.

Oikawa asked him to do lots of things. Not long into the shoot, Suga leaned on Kiyoko to check if she was also seeing what he was seeing. She agreed that, for some reason, Oikawa seemed to be really into it; in a way they hadn’t seen for a while. He was asking Hinata to twist and turn almost every part of his body. The semi transparent robe, with its embroidered emerald arabesques climbing him, would barely cling to his body in some photos. Oikawa even asked Hinata to play with his underwear, pulling it to the sides and then a little bit up, just enough for a noticeable dick print. He was also switching the position of the lights, really trying to explore Hinata’s anatomy. Oikawa would later tell Suga the he was just so in awe of the contrast Hinata presented.

“He has these really big, sparkly eyes. Really happy, you know? But then his body… it’s just so tempting.” He said that night, sitting on his bed, as he applied moisturizer. “Like you can tell he used to be really in shape, but not so much anymore, so its all pretty lean, but there’s… meat in all the right places.”

“Ew, don’t ever say that again.” Said Suga, barely looking up from his phone. “You know how lucky you are he’s so new to this that he didn’t even realize that… what you did was… wrong?”

“Can you blame me tho? I mean… that ass. Don’t you wanna see it getting spanked? Or down right pounded? Or just… you know, look at it?”

Suga smiled, shook his head and kept scrolling down some tumblr rabbit hole of Japanese avant garde cinema. He thought that, surely, if Hinata had realized what was happening, he would’ve said something or, at the very least, left shortly after that. No more nude shoot. But the nude shoot did happen and Hinata never said anything.

Still, Hinata did feel uncomfortable during that last photo with the robe. He was sitting there on the floor, next to a lying Oikawa who kept looking at the pictures on his camera. He was really wondering how they were coming out but Oikawa told him before starting that he never showed anything to a model during the shoot. “You’ll just get too aware of how you look and get all stiff”, he said. Nevertheless, he really wanted to take even just a quick glance at one of them. Specially the one they had just taken, where Oikawa asked him to trust his hips forward and slide his hands down his stomach. Because Hinata had actually felt desirable at that moment and, when Oikawa asked him to slip a finger or two down his waistband, he felt a wave of heat rising through his body. He wondered if that made him look any different and he almost brought up the courage to ask for a quick peek, but then Oikawa asked him to get on his hands and knees. Hinata did as told.

“This is the last one before we take a little break, ok?” Oikawa said as he stood up. Hinata just nodded. “Now, would you mind lowering your chest down to the floor? Keep your knees in place tho.”

Hinata looked confused for a second and then he started bending his elbows, slowly getting his chest to the floor. His butt came down too, at the very end, and Oikawa quickly asked him to keep it up.

“Uhm… ok.” Hinata said. He did as told and frowned a little. He felt extremely seen by everyone.

“Perfect,” Oikawa said, walking towards Hinata. “Now, I’m gonna get behind you like this. And I’m gonna toss this over your head.” Oikawa grabbed the end of the robe and unveiled Hinata’s body. He looked at his ass, offered in that position like an invitation that, from that angle, was only for him. He looked through the viewfinder of his camera, pulling the focus completely on Hinata’s ass. The tension the pose gave to Hinata’s briefs made it so that the shape of his cheeks was perfectly drawn through the fabric. Oikawa thought that, surely, if he were to remove them, he would see Hinata like no other man had ever seen him. He had to. He said, “Then I’m gonna pull these…”

Hinata felt a hand on his waistband. Then his briefs slowly being pulled down to his trembling thighs.

Everything froze for a second.

Kiyoko and Suga just stared until they saw a shiver climbing up Hinata’s back and they both took out their phones to pretend nothing was happening.

Hinata wasn’t thinking. He was just listening to the string music. That was the first time someone had undressed him in any way. He wasn’t even sure how his naked butt looked, really. He could feel himself getting colder.

Everyone heard Oikawa saying, “Hold still,” and the longest 30 seconds of their day happened.

The result was a picture were Hinata’s ass came towards you, cheeks split wide open from the pose, presenting his tight, little anus. It was crowned by golden pubes and of a darker shade than the rest of his skin. Just below, his briefs were all bunched around his thighs, hiding his balls and giving the picture a sense of urgency and resistance. _New boy, barely undressed and seen for the first time._ Indeed, as he set out to do, Oikawa laid Hinata bare to the viewer that day. That picture, which would become one of Hinata’s top sellers for the next three months, was only the first of many compromising positions Hinata would find himself in that day.

The next one came not long after the 30 minute break, which Oikawa used to explain a little bit more about the videos to Hinata in the living room. Though it was not much beyond what Suga had already told him, he did get a chance to look at the list of fetishes. All 930 of them. By the time he finished reading it, he had already forgotten most of them. Not that it mattered. In fact, Oikawa didn’t expect Hinata to pick one right away. No one actually did after seeing the whole list, so he offered Hinata the same deal he offered any newcomer: a free month of their premium membership. That way, Hinata could have access to everything on The Purple Room. It was up to him to explore and find out what everything meant on that list. In the mean time, he could shoot his solo interview, even right after the nude shoot. It would be a very simple video: just him, wearing his own clothes and answering some questions to introduce himself. Maybe stripping as he did it? Possibly even jerk off in the end?

“I don’t know, think about it,” said Oikawa near the end of the break. “Solo interviews without showing some skin are… not even a thing. You know? I mean… you could also do a sort of game with someone else. That’s sort of a new thing. And it does mean sharing your half of the profits with them, but having a scene partner can be more comfortable than going solo. They can even do those things you may not want to do… depending on who they are. Sorry, you haven’t even said if you actually want to shoot today…”

“Well, uhm,” said Hinata. “I’m down if it’s possible… what kind of games do you mean tho?”

“Heh, just one game, really… truth or drink… in pairs.”

“Oh so it’s just like me and someone else?”

“Yeah… I could call Aka-“

“No! No, that’s not necessary, really! Uhm, I guess, I could do it solo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… I mean, I’m already getting naked for the pictures… do I have to jerk off tho?”

“I mean, no, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m just saying it’s sort of expected in those kinds of videos and, if it’s not there, some people that would’ve bought it might just… not. Either way, you’re definitely gonna sell, trust me, so just do whatever you actually feel like doing.”

“Well, I guess I could jerk off… I’m just… sort of worried I’ll come too soon or maybe I can’t do it with… you know… you guys in the room.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, we can just leave the cameras recording and get out of the room.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a process… hopefully, after some experience, you can work with anyone in the room.”

“Ok, then… yeah, let’s do it.”

“Great, I’m sure Koushi is done with your contracts by now. Ready to go back to the studio?”

Hinata just shrugged, like it was nothing. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and gestured Hinata to exit the room. At the studio, Kiyoko was finishing the setting. It was a green lounge sofa with golden painted apples scattered all around it. Meanwhile, Suga was highlighting every important bit in Hinata’s contracts.

When he actually read them, Hinata felt dizzy.

There were so many things he wasn’t actually considering. He did take at least another twenty minutes to clear all doubts and negotiate the visibility of his content. One of the things that never occurred to him but was actually relieved to find out was that, The Purple Room, could hide all of the content involving him in certain prefectures across Japan and even whole countries. Hinata didn’t care about the rest of the world but he did ask to hide everything he did where his family lived. This applied to both contracts; the main difference was that one contract was just about the photos and the video he was to shoot that day and the other about his place in the catalogue of actors. The photos and video one granted him a monthly report on the sales of them, along with fifty percent of the profits, to be paid monthly also. However he could not decide for how long they remained on sale. The company would decide that and, basically, it was understood that they would be there as long as the site was up and running. It was, in a way, a contract for life and he would have to sign another one like that with each set of photos and videos he made. Though Hinata didn’t really think of it like that at the time, he was already more concerned about the challenge provided by the other contract.

In order to remain in the Catalogue of The Purple Room, Hinata had to bring in, at least, 3,000 dollars a month in sales of all the content featuring him. It did grant him a percent of the profits generated through premium subscriptions and a chance to produce as many videos as he could come up with, as long as they were budgeted in less than 10,000 yen. He also had to pitch them and have them approved at the end of each month by, at least, one Director of the stores inside The Purple Room, namely, Oikawa (Purple Mania), Tendou (Dark Purple) and Kageyama (Purple Heart).

“What’s the deal with Purple Heart?” Hinata asked as soon as he read the name.

“Oh, sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind,” said Oikawa. “That’s Tobio’s little shop… it’s basically short films about healthy, loving couples having very tender sex… of course, he likes to call them expressions of love or whatever, but bottom line is they’re the least profitable content in all the site and we basically just keep making them because they keep showing and winning at festivals cuz juries are boring like that but, whatever, it’s just good press.”

“Salty!” said Suga with a mocking laugh.

“I’m not… whatever!”

“So…” Hinata said. “Who makes the most money?”

“Well, that depends, if you-“ started saying Oikawa.

“That would be Tendou.” Said Kiyoko, shutting Oikawa up, who reluctantly confirmed when Hinata turned to look at him.

“So… what about the commissions? That’s the point of the catalogue, right? Or are those the videos I have to pitch every month? By the way how do I pitch?”

The questions kept pouring out of Hinata and they were promptly answered. He would still forget about most of it by the next day but what did stick was the whole commissions system. Apparently, The Purple Room was already established as a studio capable of delivering both simple and complex pleasures. This meant that some commissions for videos could be around five to forty minutes, for which costumers had to pay a standard fee depending on the length of it and the fetish, scenario, props used, etc… All of this money would go to the crew but all the profits from the sales would go to the actors. On the other hand, some commissions were almost feature-length and extremely specific both in plot and character, often times arriving with a script already written. These were understood to be extremely expensive so they were very rare and only two of them could actually be made in a year. It also meant that they would not be immediately considered for sale, so both cast and crew had a personal fixed rate for each day of shooting it took to finish it. Past that point, it belonged to the costumer, who could eventually choose to sell it on the site, but 95 percent of the profits would be theirs. The rest would be split, same as always, fifty for the cast and fifty for the crew.

“It’s pocket change, to be fair,” said Oikawa about those five percent profits. “But those are mainly done, if not for the art, then for the daily pay for at least two weeks. Of course some of those films take longer to shoot and the rates can also vary depending on the content… if it’s too extreme or taboo, you could end up with enough to not work for half a year.”

All the commissions were sorted out the same day the videos were pitched and, a couple of days later, the shooting schedule of the month would be distributed to everyone involved. Eventually, Hinata signed the papers with a ‘Why not?’ attitude and Suga poured each of them a small cup of sake. Oikawa and Suga both took a generous sip while Kiyoko and Hinata just straight up downed it.

Then came the nude shoot. First, Hinata took off the robe in the middle of the set. Kiyoko came by to take it away and Hinata looked around to find everyone busy, not looking at him, so he slowly took off his underwear. He was facing away from everyone and, as he turned around to look at them, his hands instinctually covered his penis. No one had ever seen it. Even when he stripped for Kiyoko, he did it in a bathroom, where he put the big pink sweater, big enough that he never felt exposed. But he had to do it, he had to put his hands away. Yet… he couldn’t. He looked at the crew, Oikawa and Suga were choosing a lens for the camera and Kiyoko… was staring at him. His butt cheeks tensed and his legs started trembling. She saw this and Hinata saw the hint of a smile on her face.

She started walking to him. Hinata’s heart skipped a beat when she noticed her eyes turning down, towards his hands. He looked at them too. He was still holding the underwear in one of them. He felt her breath and the first rush of blood to his penis. Hinata looked up and there she was, right in front of him, extending her hand.

“Give them to me,” she said. Hinata just stared at her, his mouth slightly opened, and his mind went blank. He took her hand and Kiyoko was shocked for a second but she held it back. Hinata felt another rush of blood to his penis. She began rubbing her thumb on the back of Hinata’s hand. His penis was stiffening with each stroke. She smiled and said, “I meant the underwear.”

Hinata looked down at his hand, firmly grasping the underwear, the only thing hiding his throbbing penis.

“I’m so sorry!” he said, letting go of her hand.

“No, no, it’s ok. Are you nervous?”

“Uhm… yes, I just… sorry, uh, here you go.” Hinata handed her the underwear, blushing as she took it.

“Thank you and don’t worry, Hinata, you have a beautiful body.”

“What?”

“It’s true. By the way, it’s totally normal if you get hard.”

“I, eh, what? No!” Hinata took a step back.

“It’s ok, it happens all the time. Don’t worry.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s normal… you get a lot of emotions and your body just reacts.”

“Oh… ok,” he looked down. He was too nervous to say so, but he felt rather relieved. He decided we would just go ahead and uncover himself when the moment came.

Kiyoko turned to look at Oikawa and Suga, carefully mounting the camera on a tripod.

“You guys ready?” she asked.

“Yeah, just a…”, said Oikawa as he finished mounting the camera. “Ready! Shoyo?”

Kiyoko walked away so Oikawa could look at Hinata.

“Eh, well…” said Hinata, slowly uncovering himself.

Everyone was staring. Hinata looked down and heard Oikawa saying “Wow”, followed by a rapid fire of shots. It was beautiful. Topped by soft, golden pubes and of a pastel pink color, Hinata’s penis stood erect for a good ten minutes. Early on, Kiyoko asked if she could tie a small ribbon around the tip, promising she would be careful. Hinata looked terrified but eventually said yes. When Kiyoko kneeled down to tie the ribbon, Hinata felt a spasm that made his penis bounce once. Kiyoko let out a small laugh and Hinata covered his face while she tied it around the tip. Oikawa took as many photos as he could of it, even asking Hinata to grab one of the golden apples and press it hard against it. Hinata did so and felt a wave of pleasure going down to his toes. This made him moan unconsciously. The room got very quiet for a moment and he felt the need to apologize.

“Oh, no,” said Oikawa, blushing for the first time that day. “Don’t apologize, that was great.”

Hinata smiled and pressed harder. There was more pleasure but also a bit of pain and his feet arched. Oikawa took a shot right at that moment. Then he asked him to do more poses. He went on to discover just how flexible Hinata was, asking him to contort his body in ways that would present his penis to the camera. It was almost uncanny how much he could twist and turn, to the point that Oikawa sensed that Hinata could give himself a blowjob if he so wished.

He actually tested this out, asking him to get his face as close to his penis as he could. Hinata couldn’t actually reach it but he was very close. So much so that, when Oikawa asked him to stick his tongue out, he was almost grazing the tip. Obviously, Oikawa took a shot of this and that photo would become Hinata’s number one seller for a while. That is, in the photo category.

When Hinata’s erection went away, the ribbon fell to the floor. Kiyoko quickly came by to collect it. Hinata noticed how she slipped it into her pocket, still tied. A year later, she would ask for his permission to use the ribbon and his name in an art installation, where she would pinned all the ribbons she had tied around boy’s penises to a wall, writing their names below it. Hinata agreed but not without the tiniest disappointment, for he enjoyed the thought that she had only kept his ribbon. Still, even then, he didn’t show a sign of these kinds of thoughts ( _oh,_ _to be adored, so very tenderly by a woman_ ) and he was ready to keep following Oikawa’s commands.

He was eventually asked to tell Suga what song he liked dancing to. Then, he would close his eyes and just dance. This simple request would end up becoming the ending of a chapter and the beginning of another in Hinata’s life. Because Hinata closed his eyes as a person sure of what he was doing. He knew that after this he would shoot a small interview and jerk-off. So he danced freely, swaying his hips and caressing himself, trying his best to feel desirable. But then, near the end of the song, he heard Oikawa saying,

“What the fuck? The bitch is back?”

Followed by a strange but soft voice saying, “Sorry, I did call you five times but you didn't pick up and your front door was open. I just wanted to meet him.”

Hinata opened his eyes and stopped cold, quickly covering himself. The new chapter of his life had begun, even though he didn’t know it at the time. His life would never be the same and, right in front of him, next to Oikawa, was the one who would be responsible for it all. Akaashi Keiji.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Hinata said, unconsciously, feeling his stomach sinking. Those blue eyes turned to look at him. He took a step back.

“Oh, hi,” said Akaashi with a smile. “I guess you’ve seen my videos?”

“Eh, no! No, not all, just… a preview?”

“A preview?”

“Yes! Yes, uhm, there was yogurt and you, you were-“

“Ah, I see. I was thinking about the youtube ones-“

“You also make youtube videos?”

“I do-“

“Is that allowed?”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi looked around and noticed what Hinata meant. “Oh, not this type of videos. I make more academic stuff-“

“In his underwear,” Oikawa said.

“Only for my final thoughts.” He walked towards Hinata, who turned his head down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Oh, eh, I’m…” Hinata turned to look at him and his heart skipped a beat. “I’m Hinata Shoyo.”

Akaashi was even prettier in person and so much taller than he expected, standing a head above him. He was wearing a long black coat, which only made your eyes look straight into his face. Hinata was helpless. There was this thing about Akaashi that would take him a while to get used to. His face, while pretty, concealed every emotion he might be having. Indeed, one was never sure what Akaashi was thinking and he knew that. At times he liked it but, mainly, he knew it was also the reason why he found himself answering the same question over and over again. “Are you mad?” No, he was very rarely mad, so he smiled as brightly as he could to Hinata.

“Nice to meet you, Hinata Shoyo. I would love to work with you someday.”

“I, eh-“ Hinata’s mouth went dry.

“Hey, now, you know this is a closed set,” said Oikawa.

“No, it’s not,” replied Akaashi, unbuttoning his coat. “You’re always complaining about how there’s never enough hands in a crew so, here I am, in the last week of my month of rest and intoxication, offering my hands to you… Bitch.”

“Aw, bitch, you shouldn’t have,” said Oikawa, wryly.

They both laughed. Akaashi took the coat off, revealing a pair of red skinny jeans matched with a black tank top, which had the sides cut off enough to see down to his waist. As Akaashi turned towards Kiyoko, Hinata caught a glimpse of his nipple and felt that tingle at the tip of his penis. Akaashi kissed Kiyoko on the cheek and left his coat around her things.

“Really tho, Akaashi,” said Oikawa, “You should ask Shoyo if it’s ok for you to be here-“

“Oh,” said Akaashi, turning to look at Hinata, who turned to look at everyone in the room and then nodded, doubtfully. Akaashi turned to Oikawa. “Well, there you go. It’s fine by Hinata and, if I may, I have a suggestion.”

“What is it?”

“Well, it’s more of an offer. For Hinata, actually.”

“Uh… ok? So what is it?”

Akaashi walked towards Hinata. He spoke quietly, so only he could hear him.

“I bet they offered you to make a solo interview.” Hinata nodded. “Did they tell you about the game?”

“Yes,” Hinata said, trying to match Akaashi’s volume. “Truth or drink?”

“That’s it. Do you want to play with me? I’ll let you keep all the profits. I just want to… play with you.”

Hinata held his breath for a moment. Akaashi smiled. It was the beginning of their friendship, which came with its own silent language. A breath, a smile, a wink or even the way one would walk. The vocabulary would just keep on expanding and, that day, Hinata answered Akaashi’s question by uncovering himself. Adding one timid nod: _Yes, I really want to play with you._


	5. Hinata's First Video

The idea was well received by everyone. After even more poses, some even suggested by Akaashi, Hinata went away to get dressed in his own clothes while Kiyoko and Suga set up a table with shot glasses, one in each color of the rainbow. They decided to keep the golden apples, scattered around the floor and mount a purple velvet backdrop. On the other side of the room, Akaashi was helping Oikawa set up the cameras. There would be three set on tripods, one for the wide shot and two for Hinata’s and Akaashi’s own close up, with another one handheld by Oikawa.

“Now, Akaashi, I should tell you that,” said Oikawa, as he checked the settings on one of the cameras. “Shoyo, well, he’s not very experienced-“

“He does have this deer in the headlights charm,” said Akaashi. “But how inexperienced do you mean?”

“I mean… he’s literally a virgin.”

“Oh-“

“Yeah, so-“

“Very interesting.”

“You think so? I think it’s gonna be a crutch-“

“Maybe… for a while. But think about it, whatever he does, it’s probably going to be the rawest performance you guys will get. I bet even Kageyama will be into him.”

“Eh… maybe. I don’t know, I’m just telling you this so you can, please, help him out if you see him stumbling. He… I guess he likes you. Or at least you give him boners.”

“Really? Well, I love that.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You’ll probably think I’m crazy but-“

“Absolutely, you’re one crazy bitch.”

“But! Ever since… the film… I’ve been having this need to do what my character did.”

“Uh-“

“Not the killing, but the transformation. I want to be that much of an impact in someone’s life. I want my very own Pygmalion moment.”

“Pygma-“

“I mean I’ll help Hinata. By the way, did he say what he liked about me?”

“Hmmm… he called you pretty and said he jerked off to my instagram… I don’t remember how you look in there tho-“

“That’s ok, you always shoot men like bottoms.”

“Well, excuse my sensibilities-“

“No, I love it… so, he likes pretty boys with bottom vibes. Ok, I can work with that. Do you think there’s time for me to put on some make up?”

“Sure, we still got an hour until Fukunaga arrives.”

“Perfect… Ok then, I’ll be back.”

Akaashi went outside to his car, where he had left a small suitcase with make up and clothes. As he got back inside, he ran into Hinata staring at one of his photos that hanged on the wall. It showed him tied up, shibari style, with a thick green rope and a pair of red underwear bunched into his mouth. Hinata pretended to be looking at all the other photos when he noticed Akaashi coming to him.

“Hinata-“

“Akaashi, eh, sorry I was just going back to the studio, I swear-“

“Oh, no, we start filming in an hour, don’t worry.”

“Really?”

“Yes, we’re waiting for the sound guy. Take a break.”

“Oh, ok, thank you… uhm, what are you going to do?”

“I was going to get ready in the green room.”

“Are you going to change?”

“Maybe. Why? Do you want to watch me while I do it?”

“What? No! I was just asking-“

“I’m kidding! But, come on, join me, it’s good if we get to know each other before filming.”

“Eh… ok, sure-”

“Great… Wait… have they offered you anything to eat?”

“Not really, I mean, Oikawa made me some tea-“

“Yeah, you should probably eat something. You might be drinking and I don’t want you to get drunk-“

“I don’t mind getting drunk-“

“Yeah… but I want to take you to dinner afterwards. If you want, of course.”

“Ehh… I’m not really, uhm, dressed for anything fancy-“

“Neither am I.” Akaashi smiled, he knew it was time to back off. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

They both went to the kitchen, where Akaashi heated a couple of pork buns for Hinata. He handed him a soda can and grabbed an apple for himself. They headed back to the hallway where Akaashi had left his suitcase.

“Does that hurt?” asked Hinata, pointing at Akaashi’s shibari photo.

“Not really.” Replied Akaashi, leading the way to the green room. “I mean it’s not the most comfortable thing in the world but it’s not really painful. Do you want to try it?”

“Hmm… no, but… it looks cool?”

“Well, there are plenty of bondage videos on the site, check them out… you could end up liking it.”

“Maybe… I don’t know…”

Hinata took a bite of his bun. He made a mental note to watch Akaashi’s bondage videos as soon as he could. He couldn’t imagine him actually struggling in bondage. Because Akaashi was almost intimidating, not only because of his face, but also his voice. He never seemed to stumble with his words and, at times, it would feel as emotionless as his face. All of this, paired with the way he would just move around, head up high and long, firm steps, gave Akaashi a dignified aura. It was embarrassing just thinking about it. Even after seeing that photo, the thought of Akaashi actually squirming, trying to get loose, his words muffled by his own underwear was just… too much.

They got to the green room, which came with an individual bed, a small closet and a bureau with a large mirror on top. Akaashi stepped in first and sat at the bureau, where he left his apple for later. He opened his suitcase on the floor, got his make up bag and noticed Hinata, still standing at the threshold.

“Come on, it’s ok, bring your food.” Said Akaashi. Hinata walked in, timidly, and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the bed. “You can sit on the bed if you want.”

Hinata was eating at that moment so he just shook his head no. _“Great,”_ Akaashi thought. _“One less thing to worry about.”_ He hated when people talked with their mouth full. Hinata swallowed and said,

“No, I like sitting on the floor.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s… cozy. Don’t a lot of people do it?”

“Yeah, a lot of people do things that make no sense to me. Anyway, I don’t want to be looking down at you.” Akaashi grabbed a hand mirror from his suitcase, then his make up bag and stood up. “So let me join you.”

He walked and sat right next to Hinata, who got all tense. He didn’t feel like eating anymore and put the plate down. He fumbled with the soda can while Akaashi looked at himself in the mirror.

“How old do you think I am?” asked Akaashi, still looking at himself.

“Uh… I guess you’re older than me?” replied Hinata, not daring to look at Akaashi.

“Why?”

“I don’t know… you seem smarter.”

“That has nothing to do with age. I’ve met absolute idiots that are older than me.”

“Oh, I guess you’re right.” Hinata glanced at Akaashi, still staring at the mirror. He dared to look at him. “How old are you, anyway?”

“I’m twenty-one; twenty-two in a couple of months. But I could still play a high school student, right?”

“Uh, I guess? Yeah. I mean, you’re really only one year older than me…”

“So could you, by the way.” Akaashi put down the mirror and finally turned to look at Hinata. “I bet under the right lighting you could even be a first year.”

“Uhm…” Hinata looked away. “You mean like… in a video?”

“Yes. Maybe even a film. Do you like acting?”

“Well, I’ve never, you know, done it before.”

“That’s ok.” Akaashi grabbed his make up bag and started pulling things out. “A lot of newcomers have zero acting experience. Most of them, actually.”

“Really? That’s relieving.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. To be honest, I find that lack of experience quite amusing. All their reactions are just so real and you can tell. It might be the only kind of reality I embrace in my life.”

“What do you mean?”

That was probably the second question Akaashi heard more throughout his life. But he didn’t mind it. He talked to anyone as if they knew all that he knew. As if, for as long as you talked to him, you shared one same consciousness that kept track of every nuance and reference he used. Hinata would soon realize that asking Akaashi what he meant was not only ok but also expected. There was a glimmer in his eyes that only appeared when he was about to go on a long rant of what, exactly, did he mean. Sometimes it was even accompanied by a cheeky smile. It was in those times that Hinata would later feel a deep love for Akaashi. There was a sweetness to it because, for those brief moments, Akaashi didn’t seem like that cool, collected person he was, but rather like a child unable to hide his emotions. Yes, he loved ranting about anything he liked and hated. Seeing people’s reactions, hoping they would be as strong as his.

“Well, I guess I should begin by defining what’s real in this world.” Started saying Akaashi, back to looking at himself in the mirror as he began applying foundation. “It’s quite dreadful to be aware of the fact that not even color is a certainty, you know? Sure, my pants are red but they might be a different shade of red for you than they are for me. Think about it, would my red pants even be a part of your world if you were blind? No, of course, so then what is real? Well, I suppose the act of living is real. Being born is as real as it is to die, don’t you think? The way we mature and the way we decay; there’s tactile evidence of it, so that must also be real. But in between that time there’s so much pain and I just don’t care for it. I mean, is there any part of you that hurts, Hinata?”

Hinata was staring at Akaashi, who put the mirror down, waiting for his answer. He knew he wasn’t referring to any physical pain. 

“Yes,” Hinata said, hoping he wouldn’t ask further.

“I hurt too. Maybe we all do. Sometimes I hurt too much that I just wish I could change so many things about myself. That’s why I don’t want reality. I want illusion. I want to decorate my life and make it bearable.”

“How? Like… what do you mean?”

Akaashi smiled. Every time he would glance at Hinata, he would be looking at him with wide, attentive eyes, because no one had ever talked to Hinata like that. He was just so stunned with the way Akaashi had managed to shift the mood with just his words. He felt like he had to pay attention to every single one, which was taxing enough that he never even considered that Akaashi might ask him something again. Thankfully, he never did.

Akaashi just went on a thirty-minute rant about how he approached life. Of course, as any other time someone would allow him to talk for more than five minutes, Akaashi’s rant had layers and so many references. Including but not limited to Japanese work culture, the themes of a couple of American plays from the 50’s and 60’s, the tale of Cinderella and even Neon Genesis Evangelion. Hinata wouldn’t remember all of it, but there was something among that sea of information that stuck with him. How Akaashi wanted to live his life in a way that people would be shocked but also fascinated.

“I want that life of the artist enclosed in his own fantasy. I want a house with two partners. We'll make love and I'll write about us while the other takes pictures and the other composes. Or maybe he’s just a muse for us both. Bringing inspiration with his mere presence.”

Hinata didn’t know that he was going to become that muse or that the other partner would be so unexpected for both Akaashi and him. But even then, he was fascinated by the idea. Akaashi kept on describing this relationship, making it sound like a forbidden paradise. A bond of pleasures as complex as intimidating.

“If there’s something you ever feel scared of doing but the mere thought of it is like a rush through your system,” said Akaashi, almost done with his make up. “Then that’s the one thing you should be doing. It’s so thrilling; you are almost defying yourself. Like… whoever that me was that wouldn’t dare to do such thing is getting fucking murdered by this new me. And he not only dares to do it, he rather enjoys it… most of the time, at least.”

“Is that why you… uhm, why you do this?” asked Hinata.

“Porn, you mean?”

“Yeah… that.”

“Oh, come on, say it.”

“What?”

“Porn. Say it.”

“Porn?”

“Yes, porn! Yes, it was one of those scary things. Never really thought about doing it until Oikawa asked me. But, you know, I had done things that had terrified me before, and that made other things sound less scary. I guess it could be a rather dangerous way of going through life but, whatever, there’s more punishing ways. And, I mean, doing porn for a living is so taboo and intriguing. Everyone has thoughts about sex and we do a lot of things to get it, but the shame… it’s so deep rooted that most people would do anything to keep it hidden. And then there’s us, leaving our bodies online for millions of people to see and pleasure themselves. I mean, I love it but I could never talk about it with my mom.”

Hinata would end up taking Akaashi’s words to heart. Hadn’t he been terrified just earlier of being nude in front of everyone? And wasn’t it thrilling to have all eyes on him? It made a lot of sense to live your fears.

“I’m sorry, but… did I make any sense just now?” said Akaashi as he put the mirror down for good. He was done with his make up and he pulled a small vape from his pocket. “They told me this would be different but, wow, I can’t remember why I told you all this.”

“I guess…” started saying Hinata. He couldn’t remember the beginning of Akaashi’s rant. “Fuck. I think I forgot?”

Akaashi chuckled. Hinata got all red. After taking a hit, Akaashi offered Hinata the vape.

“Uh… what is it?” asked Hinata.

“Pure THC,” That meant nothing to Hinata. “Weed.”

That, he knew. Hinata took a hit after being reassured by Akaashi that it was ok, that he had done lots of videos high and some people even preferred the dopey eyes look. Meanwhile, Akaashi stood up to get his apple. He took a bite. “ _This is it,”_ he thought. “ _All doomed stories begin with a bitten apple. It’s the first temptation; the Deuce twins’ first subject in their study of decay and humanity’s first taste of knowledge.”_ Akaashi looked at Hinata, already taking another hit. _“The question is: will he also take a bite?”_

“Hey, Hinata, do you mind holding this for me?” said Akaashi as he threw the apple at Hinata, who caught it swiftly with one hand. It was impressive enough to make Akaashi smile before he kneeled down and opened his suitcase, looking for a new outfit. “You can take a bite if you want.”

Akaashi pretended to keep looking through his clothes, but he kept glancing at Hinata. Will he? If he didn’t, Akaashi would change his clothes fast and he would stop the flirting for the day. No more dinner. But if he did… Akaashi would change slowly, allowing Hinata to get a proper look at his body and if that was enough to fire him up, Akaashi might even take his virginity right on that bed.

Hinata turned the apple on his hand, looking for Akaashi’s bite. He took a big one right next to it. Akaashi pulled out a silver shirt and some dark green pants. He got up and, facing Hinata, took off his tank top. Hinata turned his head down. Akaashi stretched, waiting for Hinata to lift up his gaze. He couldn’t, so Akaashi unbuckled his belt.

“Do you like my underwear?” asked Akaashi as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his zipper down, revealing some neon green fabric that was almost too bright. Hinata glanced as Akaashi lowered his jeans, showing more of those high-rise briefs. He blushed. “I honestly feel they’re way too bright but they glow so much in the dark, and I think that’s pretty. What do you think, though?”

Hinata took the opportunity to get a good look. They were uncomfortably bright for him but they made Akaashi look huge. From the photos he had seen that day, Hinata thought Akaashi was about his size, at least in that area. But it could be just the underwear…

“Ehh… do they really glow in the dark?” asked Hinata, staring right at them.

“Yeah, I got a couple of pairs that might fit you in my suitcase. Brand new. Do you want to try them on?”

“I don’t know, I mean, I don’t really like briefs-“

“Yeah, you seem more like a boxer briefs kind of guy.” Akaashi started going through his suitcase again. “I would go as far as to say that most of your underwear is either black, gray or some shade of blue. Perhaps one or two white pairs for when you’re wearing brighter clothes… am I right?”

“Hmm… yeah?” He didn’t know why but Hinata felt really ashamed in that moment. Akaashi was right about every thing.

“Cool. Then… I believe… you might like these.”

Akaashi pulled a small cardboard package. He walked to Hinata, the buckle of his belt ringing with each step, and handed it to him. It was black, the brand name printed in holographic letters at the top, with a small square opening that revealed an equally bright blue fabric.

“Oh, thank you, Akaashi, but, uhm… these look expensive, I- I don’t think I can afford them right now.” Said Hinata, handing the package back along with the apple. Akaashi only took the apple and looked puzzled.

“I’m not selling them to you. I mean I’m supposed to, they’re my latest brand deal but I asked them for extra pairs in other sizes to give away. So go ahead, try them on.”

“Wow, thank you, I mean, they’re very bright-“

“Yeah, they know, they’re working on a muted line that is as glowy as these ones but other than the color, they’re also stupidly comfortable. Trust me, I’d know.”

“Yeah, no, I mean, let me go to the bathroom then...”

“Why?”

“Uhh… to put these on?”

“I mean, you can change here, we’ve already seen each other naked after all…”

“Well…” Hinata couldn’t think of a flaw in that logic (he was also high by that point) and his hand just went to his waistband. “Ok.”

Akaashi glanced discretely as Hinata took off his pants, pretending to be fumbling with the apple. Still, Hinata did notice and he wondered for the hundredth time that day if Akaashi was, in fact, interested in him. He couldn’t imagine why though. In fact, Akaashi himself wasn’t sure of why.

He had first seen Hinata in Kiyoko’s photos when he visited her apartment and found her working on them. He immediately asked who he was but his name didn’t ring any bells. Nevertheless, he wouldn’t stop looking at them and, when Hinata gave Kiyoko his instagram, Akaashi spent almost an hour going through it. He even went through all the accounts that had tagged him, trying to find more pictures of him. Though, even if he would rarely admit it to himself, he was looking for a particular kind of picture. One he always looked for in every social media of any guy that caught his eye.

An underwear sighting; any picture that showed at least the waistband. Yes, he had come to terms that this was an unexplained fetish of his, though not for lack of trying. He used to tell himself that it had something to do with the private nature of that piece of clothing. It’s something you’re not supposed to see, therefore when you do, there’s the thrill of doing something forbidden. And then that month he dived into fashion history, he found two instances where historians argued that the ornamental qualities of underwear were more unconsciously valued than the practical ones by the first people that wore it. These ideas sent him on an afternoon of fetishistic sex that ended with him, high out of his mind, writing almost three pages on his journal about it. The whole chunk of text came to the conclusion that all those ornamental qualities that male underwear had acquired since the seventies, from gaudy colors to patterns and the increasing array of cuts, made the visual pleasure of them not so different than that of Art Nouveau. Nevertheless, all these musings didn’t really explained why, even as a boy when he had no knowledge of such things, he would still stop right on his tracks whenever he caught a glimpse of another boy’s underwear. They were also not helpful when, even after looking him up on facebook and going through all his photos there, the best Akaashi could find was a picture of Hinata at the beach, laying on a towel; the tiniest peek of a black waistband sticking out from the back of his blue swimming trunks.

So when Hinata stepped out of his pants and stood there in his underwear, Akaashi dropped all modesty, staring right at him as he took them off. Akaashi noticed a small hole near the waistband. _“He either doesn’t care or can’t afford replacing them,”_ he thought. _“Either way, I’ll take care of that.”_

And he would, even from that day with those bright blue boxer briefs Hinata put on, one leg at the time, tipping his penis upwards with the waistband as he slipped them on.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” said Hinata. “They’re so fucking soft, it’s like I’m not even wearing them.”

“And that’s not even the best part,” said Akaashi, taking off his pants. “You need to see how much they glow in the dark, it’s almost tasteless.”

“Maybe we can ask Oikawa to turn off the lights at the studio.”

“No need. Hold on.”

Akaashi, in briefs only, went and shut the blinds completely. It was dark enough that a noticeable glow made Hinata go ‘Wow’ but Akaashi just smiled and walked to the closet. He slid one door open and got inside. It was completely empty and big enough to fit both of them. He called out for Hinata and the boy just stood there, doubtful, until Akaashi called for him a second time. He got to the closet and looked inside. It was pitch dark at the end and Akaashi’s briefs casted a glow that completely illuminated his body up to mid stomach and down to his knees. Hinata got in.

“Close the door.” Akaashi said.

Hinata slid the door shut and saw his underwear acquiring that same glow as Akaashi’s, but his casted an even brighter light, almost making his toes visible. Akaashi got closer to Hinata and grabbed the end of his t-shirt, pulling it up so fast that Hinata couldn’t think of what to say. He just closed his eyes and let it happen. Once shirtless, he opened them and the glow of both their underwears was mixing into a cyan light. Akaashi leaned closer, Hinata saw the outline of his lower lip, and then he felt them. It was just a peck but enough to feel that warmth of his breath leaving a taste for more. He leaned forward and Akaashi replied by grabbing him by the waist and giving him his first proper kiss. Though Akaashi did most of the job, pressing his lips against Hinata’s, poking them with his toungue until he let him in. Hinata’s heart went racing as he ran out of breath and his hands started sliding down Akaashi’s back until he reached his ass. Their lips fell apart but they stayed holding onto each other. Hinata even slid a hand through the back of Akaashi’s underwear, getting a good feel of his naked butt. It was indeed soft and firm at the same time, just as he imagined that first time he jerked off to him. Akaashi smiled but Hinata didn’t see it.

“Hey-“ said Akaashi.

“Sorry,” said Hinata, taking his hands off Akaashi. “I-“

“No, no, it’s ok, put them back… can I do this?”

Akaashi began to rub Hinata’s penis over his underwear. Hinata let out a little moan and went back to caressing Akaashi’s ass, both hands now. Maybe it was the weed but Hinata felt that they had been for so long in that closet and his heart was beating the loudest it ever had. As Akaashi went in for another kiss, Hinata pulled him closer and felt his hand going down his boxers, carefully grasping his semi. Akaashi pulled Hinata’s underwear down with his other hand and began stroking his penis. They both ran out of breath at the same time so they split up, trying to look into each other eyes in that cyan glow. Akaashi thought about getting down to his knees and give Hinata his first blowjob. He went in for another kiss before committing to it but, just as his lips were about to graze Hinata’s, he heard the door of the room being opened. Then a couple of footsteps and then:

“Akaashi? Hinata?” said Suga, right outside the closet.

“Yes?” Replied Akaashi, pulling Hinata’s boxers up.

“Ah, there you are. Is Hinata in there too?”

“Maybe he is, maybe he’s not. It’s a Schrödinger’s cat situation.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t be. Is there something you need to tell him?”

“You know, sometimes you still sound so much like Tsukishima. It’s so annoying.”

Akaashi slid the door open immediately, leaving Hinata no time to react. He still had each of his hands holding onto one of Akaashi’s butt cheeks.

“And I’ve asked you so many times to not bring that up.” Said Akaashi, his voice still calm and collected.

“Uh…” said Hinata, taking his hands off Akaashi. His face was hot with embarrassment.

“Hinata! There you are…” said Suga. “Sorry about all this but we’re ready to shoot. How about you guys?”

“We’ll be there in five.” Said Akaashi, stepping out of the closet.

“A normal five or a sensible one?”

“Make it a sensible one.”

“Ok, then… oh, by the way, is any of you against doing this with vodka? It’s all we have right now.”

“It’s fine.”

Suga turned to look at a stunted Hinata, still standing in the closet. He managed to nod and Suga smiled before heading out of the room. Hinata stood there in the closet, watching Akaashi getting dressed.

“Sorry about that, Hinata.” Said Akaashi as he finished buttoning up his silver shirt.

“Oh, don’t worry,” said Hinata, snapping out of his trance and coming out of the closet. “Is, uhm, is everything ok? With you and Suga, I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah, you know how it is when you know someone for so long that you just allow yourself to be unpleasant with them?”

“I think so?”

“It’s the best, right? I mean, being nice can be so exhausting, don’t you think?”

“I mean, I’m a waiter so… yeah.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah…” Hinata picked up his t-shirt from inside the closet. “I actually waited on Kiyoko once and she asked me to pose for her-“

“Oh, yes, I saw your photos. They’re so pretty.”

“Really?”

“Yes! I actually bought a print of the one where you look like you’re sleeping while holding a pink penguin-“

“Ah, yes, that’s… my favorite.”

“You just look so cute.”

Hinata only gave Akaashi a shy smile and put on his t-shirt.

“So… do you wait tables to pay for college or…”

“Ehhh… I didn’t go to college.”

“How come?”

“Uhm, I don’t know, I just… I mean, I didn’t know what I wanted to do?”

“I see. It’s actually pretty brave what you did.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean a lot of people still go on to study something they’re not passionate about in hopes of landing a well-paid job.”

“Oh, yeah, I know… that just sounds more like torture than waiting tables.”

“I suppose it is, in a way. To be honest, the one thing I’ll never do is an office job. I’d rather make porn. Maybe you too.”

“I think so? I don’t know… is it hard?”

“You know, I bet that’s one of the questions you’ll be asking me during the game and our sensible five is almost over, so why don’t we go downstairs? After you’re done getting dressed, of course.”

“Right,” Hinata went to get his pants. “Sorry.”

Once dressed, Hinata followed Akaashi downstairs. Before they got to the studio, Akaashi asked Hinata if he would like to get a blowjob. It was the big prize of the game, after all. There was no answer from Hinata besides some nervous mumbling, but Akaashi still assured him that he will lose on purpose so he could blow him.

At the studio, Suga was almost done filling all the shot glasses when Akaashi and Hinata walked in. Oikawa quickly went to them and explained how the video was going to be shot along with the rules of the game. It was pretty basic, each asking one question to the other and taking a shot if they didn’t want to answer. The one who drank the most would have to give the other a blowjob, if they both consented. Akaashi did immediately and, after a few seconds with both of them staring at him, Hinata did too.

“Great,” said Oikawa as Fukunaga walked past him to Akaashi. “Oh, Hinata, that’s Fukunaga. He’s our sound guy.”

Fukunaga looked at Hinata and just waved at him with a smile before turning to Akaashi, and signaling him to lift up his shirt. Akaashi did and Fukunaga began setting a lavalier mic on him.

“Yeah, he doesn’t talk much.” Said Oikawa. “He’s just gonna stick the mic’s transmitter to your lower back with a little bit of tape and then clip the mic to the collar of your shirt. Is that ok?”

“Uhh, sure.” Said Hinata.

Fukunaga clipped the mic on Akaashi’s collar. He put on the headphones that were resting around his neck and made a fist in the air. He raised one finger.

“One.” Said Akaashi. Fukunaga raised a second finger, then a third. “Two, three.”

Fukunaga gave Akaashi a thumbs-up and then went to Hinata, who had seen all the process so his mic was also set and tested without Fukunaga saying one word. Even after hundreds of videos, this would haunt Hinata for he would never hear Fukunaga’s voice. At some point, he would even hope for that to remain that way. After all, he would later say, it wouldn’t be much of a Wonderland without some crazy characters and trippy moments.

“All righty then,” said Oikawa. “Let’s get you both wasted.”

And they both did, more Hinata than Akaashi, to the surprise of no one, really. The crew figured it had more to do with his size, but Akaashi couldn’t shake the thought that it had been the weed. Maybe mixing was too much for him. Because Akaashi kept true to his promise of losing, he just didn’t expect for Hinata to get all secretive, not wanting to say his sexual orientation, dating history, if he had any kinks or fetishes. Not even what he last jerked off to. All in all, Hinata had six shots and Akaashi had ten. Though, by the end, the one helping the other walk was Akaashi but, thankfully, he did get to meet Hinata’s bubbly side during the game.

It was almost like meeting him all over again. By the third shot, his shyness had gone away, leaving place for a loud chit chatter that laughed at everything. Sure, he still kept some answers to himself, but the ones he gave, he did so by over sharing. By the fifth shot, Akaashi knew more about Hinata than he did about almost all his previous scene partners. How difficult it was for him to say certain words like sex, porn and even penis. The anxiety he still felt at the mere thought of money. The way he was never the popular boy in school, or the quirky one, much less the bad one, no, he was just another one of the bunch and that was so much worse, right? So fucking boring and stupid and unimportant. Better to be forgotten.

Yeah, there was a brief moment when Hinata seemed to be entering an existential crisis. Akaashi was about to call cut when Hinata just sighed, grabbed a shot glass and downed it with a grin on his face. He then leaned on the table, resting his head on one hand and asked Akaashi:

“How many guys have you… you know… done it with?”

“Wow,” said Akaashi, more out of relief. “To be honest, I don’t know?”

“What?!”

“I mean… I’d rather take a shot-“

“Aww, noooo! C’mon, tell me-“

“I really don’t-“

“Tell me!”

“I mean… well, it’s in the double digits for sure… maybe closer to a hundred than I care to admit?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and Akaashi felt the tiniest bit of shame. He expected Hinata to do a sound or face of disgust. Instead, he started laughing, which was still very uncomfortable for Akaashi but he couldn’t deny that Hinata had one of those laughs that just made you smile.

“So...” tried to say Hinata between laughs. “So… like… is that like… like normal… for you?”

This made the entire crew laugh and, for the first time in that day, Akaashi blushed. He shook his head, a smile nervously forming on his face, as he reached into his pocket for his vape.

“Ok, no,” said Akaashi, pulling the vape out. “I’m not intoxicated enough for this kind of abuse.”

He took a big hit and then, without exhaling, drank one shot. As he blew the smoke out, Hinata reached out with a clumsy hand, trying to point at the vape.

“Ohh, I want to try that!” He said.

Akaashi handed him the vape and Hinata took an even bigger hit but he forgot about the shot. When he realized that, he took a second hit and tried to grab another glass, knocking a couple of the empty ones off the table. They didn’t shatter but Akaashi quickly grabbed the other glasses left.

“I think you’ve had enough for now-“

“I’m fine!”

Hinata was not fine. He tried to stand up only to fall back on his chair immediately. To this, Akaashi said that he was thirsty and went on to drink every single shot left. Hinata stared at him, mouth agape, before having another laughing fit; this time even Akaashi started laughing. He was high and drunk enough by then. Oikawa saw that. So he called cut and asked Suga to bring both of them a glass of water. He made them drink it all. Both of them kept glancing at each other as they finished it, like a couple of schoolboys still reveling in their mischief while being scolded. Afterwards, Akaashi stood up with little to no problem, while Hinata couldn’t keep a straight line.

This brought up a discussion between them and Oikawa, who was feeling a little unsure about going on with the blowjob after that messy ending and with Hinata in that state. Akaashi was, at that point, too horny to care. It was one of the side effects for him. As properly as he could, he said that he would still do it if everyone was ok with it. Oikawa thought about it before gathering the crew far away enough to discuss it privately.

No one really felt comfortable going through with it except Akaashi, of course. He even got closer to Hinata as soon as the crew turned their backs on them. Hinata was, admittedly, too drunk and high to process anything properly. Instead, he felt everything. The quiet murmur of the room, the numbness of his body and Akaashi’s breath, coming in all sweet and thick with alcohol, mixing with his as he leaned in for a kiss.

Then it was only them in that room. They began tasting each other, licking their lips, their necks and their fingers. Hinata mimicked everything Akaashi did. His whole body trembled in a sweet anticipation for the next touch, the next move, the next word in that foreign language. Akaashi took off Hinata’s t-shirt, just like in the closet, and then took off his. Barechested, they got even closer, rediscovering each other bodies in that honey colored light with strokes of green, courtesy of Oikawa, who finally glanced at them as Akaashi leaned down to kiss Hinata’s collar bone. Oikawa stopped talking and pointed at Akaashi, making his way down Hinata’s chest in kisses. The crew turned around as Akaashi’s lips made contact with Hinata’s nipple, making him mewl and cover his mouth with a fist.

“Uh… guys?” said Oikawa. “Akaashi? Hinata?”

Those words fell on deaf ears, just like Suga’s and Kiyoko’s. Oikawa walked to the first camera, the wide shot one, close enough to be acknowledged but not even then did Akaashi stop going down Hinata’s stomach, slowly reaching the waistband of his boxers. Oikawa hit record and made a sign for Fukunaga to start recording too. He had a boom set up and positioned by the time Akaashi was kissing the base of Hinata’s penis, all the way down to the tip where he opened his mouth, slowly letting it slide down to his throat. Hinata felt the slick and tender inside of Akaashi’s mouth, who kept bobbing his head until Hinata was properly hard. Then, he played with his tongue, lapping the sides and gently stabbing the head, sending Hinata into a state of pure pleasure that made his knees weak. He shivered every time Akaashi’s tongue would even graze the tip of it. And the sounds, all those drunken moans and groans, would become one of the main reasons people kept buying Hinata’s videos. As Oikawa would later put it, they were “disarmingly cute”, low and soft, a purr in your ear.

Hinata looked down at Akaashi, so invested in that blowjob, and dared to put a hand on that silky black hair. He stroked it once, maybe twice, and then he grabbed a fistful of it.

Akaashi was not prepared for what came next. Hinata started to take control of the rhythm, never letting go of Akaashi’s hair. It was surprising, but welcomed at first, for he was not too off from Akaashi’s original pace. But it wasn’t long until Hinata made him go faster, deeper, so much so that the sound of Akaashi gagging became pretty constant near the end. He squeezed Hinata’s thigh, the sign he always used when he found himself in that position and wanted to retreat. But Hinata didn’t stop, he had no idea of that sign, and the feeling of his engorged penis tapping against Akaashi’s throat was glorious. He could feel himself about to come so he tightened his grip on Akaashi’s hair, pulling him closer than ever. He reached deep into that throat and his penis seized as he shoot his load.

There was no option for Akaashi but to swallow it, something he never did, because even then Hinata didn’t let go. He held on until the last drop was out of him. Akaashi glanced up and was met by Hinata staring deep into his eyes with a look he had never seen on him. It was a harrowing stare that Hinata would later become infamous for among the other actors. He seemed full of desire, possessed by it, to a threatening level. As if to say that, after he was finished with you, there wouldn’t be much of you left. Everyone took that look differently and, for once, Akaashi was slightly scared. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying his best not to puke, unable to look away from Hinata until, a few seconds after coming, he finally let him go. Akaashi dropped down to the floor, gasping for air. Oikawa stopped recording and signed at Fukunaga to do so as well.

“Fuck, Akaashi, that was fucking amazing!” said Hinata, his softening penis still out. The possessed look replaced by a sincere smile.

“Yes…” said Akaashi, slowly getting up with the help of Kiyoko and wiping his mouth with one hand. “Glad you liked it.”

There was a bit of tension in the room as Akaashi walked off with Kiyoko, who kept asking him if he was ok and apologizing for not stopping it. Akaashi just brushed it off, saying he just needed to go to the bathroom and insisting on doing it by himself. After all, he wasn’t that drunk anymore and it had been years since smoking had affected him in any impairing way. Most importantly, he was ashamed for what had happened. As he rinsed his mouth in the bathroom, he came to the conclusion that it had all been, undoubtedly, his fault. He shouldn’t have approached Hinata in that state while no one was watching. Especially not like it was a casual encounter between the two and not an actual shooting. There were guidelines for those, safety precautions like his ignored sign that Hinata needed to know. He would have to apologize once Hinata had sobered up.

Akaashi checked himself in the mirror before going out. He was still shirtless and glad that there didn’t seem to be any signs that he would have bruises or marks left by this incident. He swallowed saliva and felt the slightest discomfort. He was surely waking up with a sore throat tomorrow. Never mind that, he thought as he closed the door behind him. He head upstairs for his suitcase and another shirt. He was packed and ready to head down when he noticed Hinata’s boxers, the ones he had brought with him, bunched on the floor. He picked them up without thinking.

He recognized that familiar feeling of cheap underwear. The kind you’d find at clothing bazaars being sold as five for the price of three or some other kind of deal. He had a full collection of such boxers that he had stole from other guys stretching as far back as middle school. Before putting them away in his suitcase, he buried his nose where Hinata’s balls would normally be and inhaled.

There was no scent.

Interesting, Akaashi thought, turning the underwear around as he tried to catch even the slightest whiff of Hinata’s musk. He couldn’t smell anything but faint remains of fabric softener. _Very interesting_.

Akaashi was near the studio when he heard Hinata’s laugh. A smiled instantly appeared on his face. Even after that blowjob, there was still something that called him about Hinata. It would be long before he could put it into words but, as he entered the studio, he had already resolved in taking Hinata home with him or at least to get some dinner, if he could manage to keep it down.

Hinata was leaning on the side of Oikawa as they went through the photos of his camera. Akaashi went and stood next to them and, as soon as he noticed him, Hinata’s face lit up.

“Akaashi, where were you?” he said, then he noticed the suitcase on Akaashi’s hand. “Are you leaving?”

“Yes, I was… actually wondering if you still wanted to go to dinner with me?”

“Fuck yeah! I’m so fucking hungry I could-“

“Uhhh,” Oikawa cut in. “I don’t think you guys should be going anywhere in that state.”

“What state?” asked Akaashi.

Oikawa took a step to the side and Hinata, who was still leaning on him, almost fell down but managed to keep standing, but not without tumbling around until he gathered enough balance.

“That state,” said Oikawa, pointing at Hinata, who was ever so slightly swaying back and forth.

“I mean, it’s not like he’s driving,” replied Akaashi, putting Hinata’s arm around his shoulders and walking away with him.

“And you are?”

“Maybe? I’m fine. I already puked in the bathroom, it’s all out of my system,” he lied. Then he noticed what was missing. “Where are my keys?”

Akaashi looked around the room and noticed Kiyoko clutching to his coat. The keys were in one of its pockets. He let go off Hinata and his suitcase and went to her. While he tried to convince her to give him the keys, Suga was finishing dismantling the set, Fukunaga quietly finished packing his sound gear, slipping away without anyone really noticing, and Oikawa took Hinata to the kitchen. There, he made him a cup of coffee and offered him a slice of strawberry cake. Hinata sat at the kitchen table, sloppily eating the cake and taking big chugs of coffee. When he was done, he smiled at Oikawa, a bit of pink frosting resting on his lip.

“Hey, Oikawa,” he said. “When is the video going to be online?”

“Uhm…” said Oikawa, not shocked but surprised at the fact that Hinata had seen nothing wrong with how it turned out. “Well… to be honest, Shoyo, I’m not sure-“

“What?! Why? Didn’t you get the blowjob and everything?”

“I mean, yeah, but… I’m not sure if I can sell that… I mean, you look too drunk and…” Hinata’s face turned sad and Oikawa couldn’t bare it. He was standing at the counter so he walked towards him as he said, “Tell you what… why don’t you watch it when you’re sober and then… we’ll see if it can be put up for sale or not, ok?”

The sadness faded away and Hinata let out an excited ‘Ok!’, prompting Oikawa to smile but also to gently flick away the bit of frosting on Hinata’s lip. The boy licked the frosting off Oikawa’s fingers. It was just an instant, but enough to get Oikawa acquainted with Hinata’s soft lips. He thought the same thing Akaashi did: I must have him for the night.

Oikawa was about to offer Hinata a bed to sleep in when Akaashi walked in.

“Hinata, there you are, come on, let’s go to dinner-“ he said.

“Akaashi, I really don’t think that’s a good idea-“ said Oikawa.

“Oh, I’m not driving, Kiyoko is-“

“What?”

“Yeah, she’s taking us to my house and we’ll be ordering some take out. You’re welcome to join us, if you want.”

“Uhh… don’t you live too far away for Hinata to get back home?”

“I mean, I can call him an uber-“

“Oh… uh… ok.”

Oikawa couldn’t think of what to say, so he just watched as Akaashi helped Hinata walk out of the kitchen. The boy waved at him on his way out but Oikawa just stood there, frustrated, until minutes later Suga came in to tell him everything had been put away on set. Oikawa nodded and went on to get ready for another night like every other.

In Akaashi’s car, Kiyoko drove fast but carefully through nearly empty streets. She had agreed to drive them to Akaashi’s house after, for the first time in her life, hearing him beg for something. She kept glancing through the rear view mirror at Akaashi, who had Hinata leaning all his weight on him, resting his head on his shoulders. They were half way there when he started to drift off as he listened to Akaashi and Kiyoko deep into conversation about stuff he couldn’t understand. Something about aesthetics and a movie with ‘twink’ on the title. He was sound asleep when they got there.

Akaashi’s house was a modern structure, three stories high and secluded in a wooded area. It was clear to anyone who could get there that, above all, Akaashi valued his privacy. The lack of a clear road or address made it extremely difficult to get to it without knowing its exact location or having been there before. It was really impossible to expect an avarege uber to find it. Which was why, after helping him carry an unconscious Hinata to his bed, Kiyoko took Akaashi’s car back to her apartment.

“Behave yourself, ok?” she said as she got into the car.

“Kiyoko… it’s me,” said Akaashi, leaning on the car window.

Kiyoko squinted at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. Akaashi stepped away, frowning. He hated that and she knew it. She giggled as she started the engine.

“I know, Keiji, I know… I’m honestly more worried about you-“

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I’ve never seen you so excited about someone since… you know…”

“Oh…” Akaashi got all somber and looked away. “Yeah, this is nothing like that-“

“Are you sure?”

“Totally. I’m not… falling in love, whatever that is, really, I’m just… fascinated, that’s all.”

Kiyoko looked unsure but she just said ‘Ok’ and blew him a kiss. Akaashi blew one back and she drove off.

After heating up some leftovers and eating by himself in total silence, Akaashi went back to his room. Hinata was laying down horizontally across the bed, his feet dangling on one side. Akaashi took off the boy’s shoes, then his pants. He had thought about jerking off beside him, maybe even wiping his semen across Hinata’s mouth. A petty revenge of sorts, that didn’t seem beneath him whenever the pain in his throat became noticeable. But he just stared at him. He had had asleep semi naked guys on his bed before and, somehow, he had always managed to trick his conscience into, at least, poking them with his boner a few times. He had never hurt them, though, and most of what he did barely involved touching them. And yet, no one had truly looked as vulnerable as Hinata did right then.

Akaashi was utterly disarmed by this vulnerability. Suddenly feeling an urge to protect him, even from himself. He carefully lifted Hinata enough to properly lay him down on the bed, covering him with a thick blanket. It was a quarter till midnight. A week until the start of November and the nights were starting to get particularly cold. He went outside and set the AC in the room to a warmer temperature.

Before going to the guest bedroom for the night, Akaashi spent a couple of hours watching Hinata sleeping. He focused on the boy’s chest; the only part of him that moved. His heart pounded. It was easy to love them when they were asleep. No more masks, no more walls. He could project all of his feelings to them that way, sure that they wouldn’t trample them at any moment with the wrong word or action. And what he projected onto Hinata scared him at some point. It was a possessive kind of care. He wished that the boy would depend on him for everything the moment he woke up. And maybe, just maybe, he will, thought Akaashi as he stepped out of the room.

Halfway through the night, Hinata wet the bed.


	6. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> Descriptions of a character puking.  
> Mentions of rape and pedophilia (no such acts are described, but the words appear).  
> Brief passages describing the coercion of a minor.  
> Brief mentions of graphic violence and coprophagia.

A little after Hinata’s accident, Akaashi woke up for a glass of water. On his way back, he checked on Hinata and saw the wet spot on his blanket. He was angry at first, thinking about waking him up and making him clean it. But that could only result in Hinata never speaking to him again. Instead, Akaashi dealt with it right then. After all, who knew when Hinata was actually waking up and he didn’t want his mattress to reek of piss in the future.

First he fetched everything he needed. A bucket filled with water and soap, a scrubber, baby wipes, and a change of underwear for Hinata. He chose a brandless pair of white briefs with an unflattering, childish cut. If Hinata was acting like a child, might as well look like one, he thought.

During the whole cleaning up process, which involved wiping his penis, putting the underwear on, and finally rolling him to the other side of the bed, Hinata remained in a deep sleep. He eventually woke up around eleven in the morning with a terrible headache and no idea of where he was, at first. He sat on the bed and looked around for a while. It was a simple room painted in a creamy red shade with white furniture. Though it was only a small wardrobe and a nightstand with a lamp. Hinata found his phone on top of it and his stomach sank when he saw the time. He had about two hours to get to work. It suddenly hit him where he was and what that meant. He had to get out of Akaashi’s house, catch a train to his apartment, shower, iron his uniform and run to work, praying to make it on time.

He rushed to his feet and felt nauseous. He was going to throw up. That’s when he noticed he was pantless and what he was wearing. But he didn’t have the mind for it as he dashed out of the room to a cramped hallway. He saw one door at the left end and ran to it. Thankfully, it was the bathroom. Hinata spend the next fifteen minutes on his knees, puking and feeling completely miserable. He swore to never drink again if he could magically stop being sick so he could get going.

“Do you want some water?” said Akaashi, standing at the threshold, bottle in hand.

Hinata didn’t process this until another wave of puke came out, even through his nose. He could only manage to nod with his head half into the toilet. He hated the idea of Akaashi seeing him like this but couldn’t do anything about it. Though Akaashi didn’t mind. He had a really strong stomach to a fault. The ones who knew him would usually get freaked out when they realized just how much Akaashi could handle seeing disturbing things. In fact, when Tendou played a prank on the cast and crew of his latest project, showing them the 1974 film called _Sweet Movie_ for “inspiration”, the only one still in the room with him during the credits was Akaashi. His only comment being: “You know, I’d also like to make people leave the room in shock during our movie.”

So it really wasn’t at all uncomfortable for Akaashi to kneel down next to Hinata that day. He stayed right there through another discharge from Hinata, after which he finally got his head out of the toilet. A string of spit and remains of puke was hanging from the corner of his lip and Akaashi promptly grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off. He threw it in the bowl and flushed. Even through his hangover haze, Hinata was surprised (and relieved) to not see Akaashi so much as wince through all of this.

“Are you ready to drink some water?” asked Akaashi, extending the bottle.

Hinata took it, rinsed his mouth, spat on the bowl and went on to drink half of it in one long gulp. He grimaced before getting up; telling Akaashi he needed to go or he would be late. Akaashi didn’t say anything, following Hinata out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, where the boy started looking desperately for his pants.

“Hey…” Hinata said eventually. “Have you seen my pants?”

“Yes, they’re in the dryer.”

“What?”

“Yes, you… had an accident during the night.”

Akaashi pointed at the side of the bed where he had laid a towel and Hinata’s mouth fell open in realization.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, his face turning red. “I, eh, wow, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, you were just that drunk last night.”

“No, but, I mean, I’ve been way more drunk before and that’s never happened, I, fuck, I’m so sorry. I’ll clean it up!”

“I already did-“

“What?”

“Yes, I scrubbed the mattress after changing your underwear.”

“You did what?” Hinata looked down and noticed what he was wearing for the second time that day. Now he had the mind for it and he felt a new depth of shame at the whole situation. “Uhm, thank you?”

“No problem.”

“I haven’t worn these in years…” Akaashi smiled at this but Hinata didn’t notice, he was avoiding looking at him. “So, uhm, what happened to my boxers?”

“I threw them away-“

“Really?”

“Yes, that shade of blue was too light to not stain permanently, sorry.”

“Oh… but, I mean, the ones I was wearing before?”

“Ah, I don’t know. Maybe you left them at Oikawa’s house?”

Of course, Akaashi was lying. He had already added Hinata’s boxers to his collection, which he kept in his reading room, inside a large wooden box with a lock (to which he had the only key, stored in a secret compartment of the wardrobe of his bedroom). No one knew about this collection and he treasured its secrecy just as much as the palpable shame in Hinata at that moment. He was already working in prolonging it, telling Hinata that his pants will probably be done drying in the next ten minutes or so. In truth, Hinata’s pants were in the dryer, but they had been dry for hours. Though Hinata didn’t care, he said he would wear them wet and all, claiming he really needed to leave. Akaashi kept rebutting that it wouldn’t be long and, eventually, he asked him:

“Why don’t you call in sick?”

Hinata considered it for a second before saying he wasn’t really sick and his boss would deduct it from his paycheck. Something he couldn’t afford. He kept pushing on leaving as soon as possible and Akaashi kept pushing back on the idea. After all, there was really no way Hinata could make it in time and he really didn’t look fit for work, besides, if he needed, Akaashi could lend him some money but, most importantly:

“Is it worth it?”

After he asked that, Akaashi saw anger in Hinata’s eyes for the first time. It was also the only reply Hinata gave until he sighed and went for his phone. He called in sick. The second time he had done so in his life and, to his surprise, he felt a big weight lifting off from him. He suddenly didn’t care about losing that day’s payment or about leaving. If anything, he found himself without a clue of what to do next, besides wait for his pants. But then… what? Go back home and feel like shit?

No, Akaashi had better ideas in mind.

He first took Hinata to the kitchen for what he intended to be a light breakfast of watermelon slices. He didn’t expect Hinata to be able to eat anything more substantial but the boy devoured slice after slice until the whole fruit was finished. By then, Hinata seemed sober enough to be offered a tour.

Seeing the first floor, which consisted of a spacious living room, the kitchen, and a laundry room, was enough for Hinata to realize that, in contrast to Oikawa’s house, Akaashi’s was smaller and entirely painted in different shades of red. Though, to Akaashi’s credit, he didn’t took his obsession with red to the furniture, which was black in one room and white on the next. All these patterns continued to the second floor, where Akaashi’s library was the main attraction. It was the second biggest room in the house and came with two reading spaces of fluffy sofas and coffee tables, some books laying opened on them. There was also a large wooden desk, an antique, filled with uneven towers of books surrounding a laptop. And yet, these things almost went unnoticed at the sight of a wall to wall, floor to ceiling, book shelf that stretched all around the room, almost enclosing it, if not for a slim threshold that led to the cramped hallway Hinata recognized as the one he had dashed through on his way to the bathroom. Indeed, the second floor was mainly devoted to Akaashi’s library, his workspace as he presented it, and that hallway with three doors, one for the bathroom and the rest for the bedrooms. It was also the place the stairs opened to, leaving Hinata to think that the library was the last stop on the tour.

They spent a good time there, as Akaashi went on about how his books were classified and Hinata read the titles on the spines. He could hardly understand them, for most of them were in English, and he had not practiced the language after high school. Still, he found it so impressive, picking ones at random to look at the covers and, the ones that looked cool, he asked Akaashi what they were about and if he had read them. Akaashi had read all of them and was glad to provide a brief summary, though not one sparked Hinata’s interest, until he saw at the farthest corner of the room, all the way to the ceiling, a whole row of books that looked exactly the same.

Hinata asked if he could slide the wooden ladder to take a closer look. Akaashi seemed apprehensive but he went on to help Hinata bring the ladder to that corner. He stood at the bottom of it, holding it and claiming it could be unstable at times when, really, he just wanted a good view of Hinata’s backside as he climbed up. Hinata was still pantless and the briefs were riding up his butt, delineating it perfectly. It was, indeed, a good view, Akaashi thought, enough to make up for the failure he’d have to relive when Hinata eventually saw those books up close and ask him:

“Hold on… is this yours? Like did you write this?”

Yes, it was his, Akaashi replied as Hinata came down, one of the several copies in hand. As soon as he stepped off the ladder, Hinata had a bunch of questions ready, mainly what it was about, how did he get it published and why he had so many copies in English and Japanese. Akaashi sat on one of the sofas, gesturing Hinata to join him. Then he told Hinata everything, trying to hide his bitterness about it, as the boy went through the pages of the Japanese version he had grabbed.

Apparently, Akaashi had gone to the same film school that the crew of The Purple Room had gone to. In fact, Oikawa, Suga, Kiyoko and Tendou had been his classmates for the first couple of semesters, after which they were asked to choose an area they wanted to specialize in. Unlike them, Akaashi decided not to study anything technical, opting to specialize in film theory instead. The reason behind this was that everything technical about film, from setting up cameras and lights, to the building and decoration of sets and locations, were things that, eventually, one could learn with field practice. But a full grasp on all the film theories that had come up since its birth was something not so easily attainable without the proper guidance. Something he had, for he was the only student in his generation who had chose this area of film to study, so every teacher he had for the next two years became more of a personal tutor. This helped Akaashi built a close relationship with most of them, who saw in him a brilliant young mind and made all of them excited for his senior thesis. This excitement faded when, after being done with all his classes, Akaashi retrieved for a year to work on his thesis, losing all contact with his teachers and even missing every meeting they had set up for him to show any progress he had made on it.

When Akaashi finally showed up at the school, he did so with copies of his finished thesis for every teacher that was supposed to judge it and deliver their verdict on whether it was good enough for him to graduate or not. After they finished reading it, every single one of them called it a failure, albeit an interesting one.

“But why?” asked Hinata, the book closed on his lap.

“Well… because it was too subjective,” replied Akaashi, sinking deeper into the sofa. “Of course every approach to art comes with a deal of subjectivity but, as they claimed, I went too far, making my entire thesis unsubstantial. The problem was the subject itself…”

This subject was, indeed, something that had stemmed from Akaashi’s intuition from a recurrent type of image he had found across a film genre. And this intuition actually originated from a personal experience he had had as a child. Akaashi asked Hinata to read the title of his book out loud.

_Raping Tadzio: the sexual exploitation of minors in coming-of-age films._

Yes, Akaashi’s thesis was a 223 pages long examination of what he deemed unnecessary, sexually charged images involving underage actors in coming-of-age films from almost every country. He felt there was a thread, a modus operandi, these films shared in common of telling stories that, somehow, all ended up including a scene or more where the main character appeared somewhat undressed or bare-naked. He tried to proof the lack of necessity of these scenes and the dangers they entailed, since they could be used for the gratification of pedophiles. Something that whatever freedom of speech the censoring of these images might violate was a risk worth taking, if not needed.

It was divided in chapters by country, with an extra three dedicated exclusively to the work of directors he saw as great offenders: Iván Noel from Spain, Lasse Nielsen from Denmark and Marius Sørvik from Norway. The latter being an interesting case study, for he had managed to include scenes where underage actors appear bound and gagged, sometimes in their underwear, through all of his films so far. This prompted the idea, not so far fetched in his mind, that some writer/directors could actually include those kinds of images for their own gratification, shielding themselves in their sloppily concocted stories. An idea that filled Akaashi with rage, for he was sure he had almost fallen prey to a man like that.

As a child, Akaashi had showed interest in acting, performing in every school play he could, eventually becoming a regular at community theaters in his prefecture. From there, he was invited by a couple of producers to audition for, of course, a coming-of-age film about a lonely teenager in a small town. He was fourteen when his mom drove him to the casting place. She was asked by a friendly, young woman to wait outside the room while Akaashi auditioned. The young Akaashi didn’t protest for he didn’t know any better and was so excited about the opportunity that he let that strange woman take him into the room alone, where the director and the producers that had invited him were waiting for him, a recording camera resting on a tripod in front of them. The woman said his name out loud and Akaashi bowed to the crew. As soon as he did, he heard the director saying “How beautiful,” which made him a little nervous but he did his best not to show it. He went on to read for the part and when he was done, he was asked to pose so they could get his headshot. Akaashi complied, feeling the air in the room turning darker with each pose they asked him to do, until, out of nowhere, the director asked him to take off his shirt. To this day, Akaashi still regrets not running away at that moment. Instead, he just smiled awkwardly and proceeded to take his shirt off. They took more pictures and the audition was over, saying they would contact him if he had gotten the part, something they were almost certain he would. Akaashi bowed before leaving the room and spend most of the ride back home in silence. He would later find out, during his research, that his casting experience was extremely reminiscent of a short documentary, still on youtube, called _Alla ricerca di Tadzio_ , which showed the casting process for the character of Tadzio for the film _Death in Venice_. When he saw the same awkward smile he had gave the crew on the face of Björn Andressen when the director asked him to take off his shirt, he felt a deep connection to the poor actor and knew what his thesis would be titled. He also commissioned Kiyoko to sketch Björn’s face in a few lines for the cover.

A couple of weeks later, his mom picked him up from school with the news that he was going to play the lead. Besides everything, Akaashi felt a rush of excitement and was even an hour early to his first day of filming, which was inconsequential. Same as the second, third, fourth and fifth. At the beginning of the sixth day, with a quarter of the script already filmed, Akaashi felt comfortable that the audition had been just a bad misstep in his road to success. But then a PA knocked on his trailer and handed him a pink sheet. It was a new scene, just written the previous day, which had his character undressing and stepping into the shower, where he would end up crying on the floor. Akaashi didn’t understand the need for the scene or where, exactly, it fit in the story, but a producer came by to assure him and his mother that it would all be filmed from the waist up, so he could keep his pants if he wished. Under this condition, Akaashi agreed and he did the scene twice before the director said he wanted a shot of the character’s feet. Akaashi tried to ride up his wet pants for this, but the director kept claiming it wasn’t enough and asked if he would just take them off so they could be done sooner. Akaashi fumbled for a bit but he took them off anyway, remaining in his underwear. The shots of his feet were promptly done and he was relieved to hear cut, but then his stomach sank when the director said he wanted a full body shot, from the back. This meant Akaashi would be nude. He froze up as the crew waited to hear if he was willing to do it.

“I, uhm, n-no,” he said. “I-I can’t.”

Akaashi ran to his mom, who wrapped him in a towel and took him back to his trailer. He began to cry, saying he wanted to go, that he didn’t want to do this anymore. His mom, without skipping a beat, helped him get dressed, collected his belongings and walked off the set holding his hand. They never returned and Akaashi wouldn’t act again until film school, when Kiyoko, Oikawa and eventually Tendou would ask him to do so in the brief short films they were assigned as homework every other week.

As he told all of this to Hinata, Akaashi felt disgusted at himself for keeping him without pants for so long, specially with how much he enjoyed the sight of Hinata’s bulge in those briefs. Before continuing, Akaashi excused himself, went downstairs and came back with Hinata’s pants.

“Ah, thanks, Akaashi,” he said, as he put them on. “Not gonna lie, it was… kind of embarrassing being in this underwear-“

“Yes, I’m sorry,” said Akaashi, sitting down on the sofa. Hinata joined him as soon as he finished tying the cord of the pants. “I… guess I just didn’t hear the dryer beeping.”

“Don’t worry… thank you tho… for cleaning up, I mean. I’m still not over that to be honest.”

“We’ve all had accidents, Hinata, it’s ok, really.”

“Uhm… I mean, I guess… eh, Akaashi?”

“Yes?”

“I, uh, I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Oh… yes… well, that’s mainly why I wrote that thesis, to… I don’t know… make people more conscious about such insidious practices… and how they could slip by, unaccounted, in the name of telling a simple story… I just don’t get it… no story is worth tainting the childhood or adolescence of anyone.”

“I totally agree… but, I mean… if your teachers didn’t like your thesis, then why is it a book?”

Akaashi grabbed the book and looked at it for few seconds before telling Hinata it was self-published and a complete failure. Even after promoting it on his youtube channel, which had around half a million subscribers at the time, he wasn’t able to sell more than a couple hundred copies, most of them in English. The salt in the wound were the handful of reviews that made it online, calling him paranoid and questioning if he was not actually more problematic than any of the films he had examined. After all, what kind of dirty mind was required to see such things in “works of art”? Still, Hinata asked if he could read it someday, saying he’d actually like to buy it.

“I mean, if you want, just take that one,” said Akaashi, pointing at his book in Hinata’s hands. “As you’ve seen, I have so many useless copies.”

Hinata thanked him sincerely and Akaashi felt all-warm inside. He didn’t care if Hinata didn’t actually end up reading it. It was enough to see him looking at it so excited, tracing the foil stamped, golden letters of the title with his fingers.

Akaashi finished his story saying that, after the rejection of his thesis, he felt frustrated, but decided to channel it into making a new one. Something “less subjective” and with more “background theories”. He disappeared for two months and came back with a new thesis, double the length of his original one, about the decorative image in Japanese cinema and anime under the theory of “the pretty” by Rosalind Galt. A topic he had somewhat mastered in his last semester of actual classes.

“Basically,” Akaashi explained. “Galt traces a prejudice in western art against decorative elements such as color and ornament for its connotations with the feminine, the queer and the foreign. I took her ideas and applied it to a handful of our films and anime, trying to revaluate them as works that could provide a guideline for the creation of a new film aesthetic… they ate it up and I was able to graduate almost instantly.”

Hinata had no words. He didn’t understand anything Akaashi had just said. Akaashi just chuckled and said he shouldn’t think about it. He had deleted that thesis from his computer a long time ago and, if Hinata wanted to know the aesthetic he was talking about, it was just a matter of watching a couple of films he had upstairs.

“Upstairs? Wait… there’s another floor? But… where?”

Hinata got up and walked around to make sure he hadn’t missed any passage to another set of stairs but, no, he could really only see the ones that connected to the first floor. Akaashi stretched, yawned and stood up.

“Over here, come,” he said, walking to the middle of the giant bookshelf.

Akaashi moved some books to the side, revealing a hidden doorknob. He turned it and the whole mid section of the bookshelf protrude with a sound of contained air releasing.

“Are you serious?!” Hinata said, leaping towards Akaashi. “Is that like a secret passage?”

“I mean, only if it’s your first time seeing it but, yeah-“

“That’s so freaking cool!”

Akaashi smiled and asked Hinata to help him open it. The protruding bookshelf opened just like a door, albeit a really heavy one. They both pulled and Hinata saw some carpeted stairs leading to complete darkness. Akaashi stepped inside and used his phone flashlight to guide Hinata upstairs. His mouth fell open when they reached the top and Akaashi turned on the lights.

It was a home theater. The biggest room in the house, taking the entirety of the third floor. The walls were draped in black velvet and it had four rows of three seats each, all leathery and shinny.

“Do they recline?” asked Hinata, pointing at the seats.

“They do, actually, go ahead, take a seat.” Replied Akaashi.

Hinata ran to the nearest one, repeating how cool it all was over and over again. Akaashi loved how surprised everyone got when they saw his theater. It was actually the only addition he had made to the house, which belonged to his family in fact, and he was proud of it. He had the best sound system and a projector that was able to play not only blu-rays and DVD’s but also actual DCP’s and streamed content.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” asked Akaashi.

“Really? Now?” replied Hinata, getting up and running to Akaashi.

“Sure… I actually did a movie earlier this year-“

“Oh, is it one of the commissions you guys do?”

“Eh, no… but it is kind of dirty and all of The Purple Room’s crew was involved. It’s actually our first shot at doing something that’s not just porn. Like a proper film, I mean.”

“Cool! Did Oikawa direct it?”

“No, no, I mean, he was the DP so he handled the lighting and camera for every shot. But the director was Tendou, you haven’t met him, right?” Hinata shook his head no. “That’s ok, you will, eventually. Maybe. His videos can get pretty hardcore and that could not be for you-“

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see. I guess this film could be a good example. Are you squeamish?”

“Uhhh… kinda? A little bit but it’s ok, I can cover my eyes.”

“Heh, you might want to cover your ears too-“

“Why?”

“Hmmm, I’d rather not spoil it. Besides, I might just be hyping it up… however, if you do feel faint or just… uncomfortable, let me know, by the way, do you want some water? I’d offer you popcorn and soda but I don’t think that’s wise-“

“Damn, now I’m really curious but, sure, I’ll have some water, thank you.”

“Ok, go ahead then, take a seat… over there. I’ll be right back with you.”

Akaashi pointed at the middle seat of the second row and disappeared behind some red velvet curtains at the corner of the room. Hinata took a seat. The lights went off. It was pitch dark and he felt the tiniest bit nervous but very excited. He saw a countdown flashing on the screen. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… darkness again. Then purple glitter, falling from the top of the frame and filling it like a mound of snow until the whole room was illuminated in purple. Akaashi took a seat right next to Hinata, handing him a large water bottle, as the purple glitter dissolved into a shot of a door from the interior of a small apartment. The door opened and there he was, Akaashi, all dressed in black, with prominent dark circles around his eyes. Hinata smiled. It would be the last time he would smile for the next hour and a half. Because when the Akaashi on screen took a side step to reveal a fragile looking teenager, the film began taking darker turns until, by the time they reached the climatic scene, Hinata was hunched over his seat, covering his ears with his head between his legs, simply unable to look up.

Akaashi patted him on the back when the credits started rolling.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“I… fuck, what was that? Why?” said Hinata, looking at Akaashi but still obviously trying to not even glance at the screen.

“It’s ok, Hinata, it’s just the credits. Look, there’s Kiyoko’s name.”

Hinata dared to take a look and found the screen filled with purple glitter again, Kiyoko’s name dissolving into another name, one he didn’t know. Hinata kept watching the credits in silence until the end, after which, there was a brief black out and the countdown began again. 5, 4, 3, Hinata stood up immediately, heading for the stairs. He sat down in the middle of them, listening to the door of that apartment being opened and, then, nothing. A few seconds later, Akaashi came by. He shone his flashlight to the exit and walked past Hinata to open the door. Hinata dashed out of the room into the library as soon as he could.

“I suppose this means you didn’t like it?” said Akaashi, closing the door behind him.

“I… no, I mean, it’s very well made but…” replied Hinata, taking a seat on one of the sofas. “I don’t get it, why did you do that?”

“What?”

“You skinned a guy alive!”

“Well, that wasn’t really me, per se-“

“No, I get that, but why?”

“Because the whole point of the film is to be an allegory for the creative process, as trite as that may sound. By flaying that boy, my character was able to create his masterpiece, a work so visceral that leaves no room for indifference. The film itself is a work like that and, judging by your distress during that scene, I think we succeeded.”

“I… don’t follow-“

“It’s ok, maybe it’ll reveal itself to you if you watch it more times-“

“Yeah, that’s not happening… I don’t think I could sit through that again.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I was actually thinking of taking you to the premiere as my plus one-“

“Uhh… maybe I could walk out during certain scenes… there’s too many tho, with the rape and… did he actually eat poop?”

“In the movie, yes. In real life, that’s just chocolate. It’s a pretty common trick for that kind of scenes.”

“There’s other movies where that happens?”

“Totally. There’s a film called Salò, or the 120 days of Sodom, with many scenes depicting such thing. The sequence is actually called the Circle of Shit. We took a few pointers from that-“

“Why tho?”

“I told you. It’s visceral-“

“Yeah, yeah, but, I mean, why did you guys do that? Why not… something else? Something-“

“Warm and fuzzy? Uplifting? Entertaining?”

“I mean… yeah…”

“Well… I can’t speak for everyone involved but, in my case, it’s the kind of films I… I don’t want to say enjoy but, I mean, I do like them. I like films that hurt me in some way-“

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I like movies that scar you in a way that you keep thinking about them, days after watching them. They don’t have to be gory or in any way graphic, they can just be plainly depressing. So long as I feel cold when the credits start rolling but, days later, my mind keeps coming back to certain scenes. I guess you could call that haunting-“

“I don’t think I could ever like… I don’t know, look at it that way-“

“That’s ok, everyone has their own relationship to art. Some people want it to shine a light into the darkness; others want it to help them put the rope around their necks. So it’s great that there’s art for everyone’s needs-“

“But what if there isn’t? I… I honestly never thought about it that way but, I guess, maybe it is because I haven’t found something that, really, speaks to me…”

“Huh… well, in my experience, when a person can’t find any piece of art that makes them feel whole, it’s up to them to make them. Maybe you’re an artist and you just don’t know it yet.”

Hinata replied with a grunt and stared into the distance, lost in the thought of the path Akaashi had just suggested for him. It didn’t seem right. He had never considered himself as the creative type, much less an aspiring artist. In truth, the word sounded too vague, too distant for him. Art. It was almost ridiculous. And yet… there was something exciting about it. He began thinking of any medium he could secretly start applying himself to. Music? He didn’t play any instrument and had no idea of what it involved. Painting? He couldn’t even draw anything that wasn’t stick figures. Writing? He had not read a book for pleasure in… maybe ever. Film? He didn’t see a place for him in that world, except, maybe…

“Is acting an art?” asked Hinata, still staring at nothing.

“Sure. In a way, it’s a lot like dancing.” Replied Akaashi, smiling at the prospect of having planted a seed in Hinata’s future. “Your medium is your body and, through it, you get to express emotions and even tell stories.”

“Hmmm… and, if it’s not much to ask… do you think you could, maybe, I don’t know, teach me how?”

“How to act?”

“Yeah, I mean, the basics, at least-“

“Well, to be honest, I believe there’s no better teacher than experience. That applies to any form of art, really. The more you do it, the more you fail, the better you’ll become. It’s all practice, practice, practice. But, I mean, I guess I could give you a handful of tips here and there.”

“What kind of tips?”

“I mean it totally depends on what you’re doing. It’s not the same to, for example, act out a monologue in front of a crowded theater, as it is to act in a film with a scene partner. Figure out what you want to do and then, ask me again. Though, to be honest, if you’re convinced about working at the The Purple Room then that’s bound to give you plenty of opportunities to practice that skill.”

“Fuck, you’re right… tho I honestly don’t know what kind of videos to make, I mean, to start with… they’re not all like that film, right?”

“No, not all. But I guess the only way to find out is to watch a handful of them, figure out what you’d like to start with and go off from there. I suppose Oikawa offered you a month of the premium membership, didn’t he?”

“Oh, yes!” A flood of memories from yesterday came to Hinata at that moment. Particularly the conversation he had with Oikawa in his kitchen, after they had shot his first video. “He… did say something about that but he also said something about the video we shot yesterday. About how he wasn’t sure if he could actually sell it because I was like… too drunk?”

“Yeah… I figured that might happen.”

“I don’t get it tho… I mean, we were drinking, why wouldn’t I be drunk?”

“I mean, I guess he was just being polite and he meant something more about how it looks like it might’ve not been a consensual situation. After all, I don’t think no one has been as drunk as you were during that game.”

“Really? Well, fuck, that’s… embarrassing.”

“It’s not your fault, really. I was also out of line during that whole thing-“

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Akaashi sighed. He tried not to look at Hinata directly. “I approached you behind everyone’s back at a moment when you couldn’t really consent to, being so intoxicated. And then you… didn’t know any safety precautions so we could’ve both being hurt… in fact, you kind of… chocked me towards the end of it-“

“What?! Seriously?”

“Yes-“

“Fuck, Akaashi, I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t mean to, I-“

“No, no, don’t worry, it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have approached you in that state and I should’ve walked you through our safety guidelines before doing anything. In fact, I should be the one apologizing,” Akaashi turned to look at Hinata in the eyes. “I’m sorry, you deserved a better experience.”

“I… I don’t know what to say, I mean, I didn’t think that what you did was wrong-“

“It was-“

“But I wanted you to do it! I swear! I… no one had ever… touched me like that, I just thought we were finishing what we started in the closet… if anything, I just feel really shitty… about hurting you-“

“Nothing that I couldn’t handle, honestly-“

“Either way I… I don’t know, it feels like I just keep fucking you over like I wet your bed and now this, or the other way around, doesn’t matter, I just feel really bad like… I want to make it up to you… somehow-“

“No need. Like I said, that was not your fault and the other was just an accident, could’ve happen to anyone-“

“But still… I… please, let me make it up to you, I need to-“

“Really, Hinata, there’s nothing to make up for-“

“There is, c’mon, I’ll do anything, just say it, please!”

“I mean… if it makes you feel better, you could make it up by still coming with me to the premiere-“

“Oh-“

“You don’t have to! I mean, you really did nothing wrong-“

“No, no, I’ll go! If that’s what you want, I’ll do it… I’ll even try to watch it without covering my eyes, I promise-“

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I mean, just the fact that you’re going is fine, you can even leave the theater if you feel like… I just want to walk the red carpet with you and then go to the after-party-“

“You got it! So it’s like a formal evening and all? I could rent a suit! Just let me know when is it so I can do it in time-“

“It’s tomorrow, actually-“

“Oh, fuck,” Hinata bolted right up, taking a step with every word he said. “Then I must get going, I really don’t have anything fancy to wear, so I need to rent a suit but first I need to get to my apartment for my credit card and-“

“Relax, Hinata.” Akaashi stood up and walk towards him. He took him by the shoulders. “You don’t have to wear anything fancy… you don’t have to wear much at all, to be honest.”

“What do you mean?”

Akaashi gave Hinata a sly smile and started walking to his bedroom, gesturing him to come with. In there, he opened his small wardrobe. Hinata’s eyes widened when we saw the rows of whips hanging from the inner side of the doors. He thought about asking but figured it would be an answer he wasn’t ready for. Akaashi looked through the clothes inside and pulled a pair of skintight leather pants. He handed them to Hinata. Would he be so kind as to try them on? Hinata took a long hard look at them and knew that he would never go for something like this but his guilt was stronger, so he slid out of his sweatpants and tried them on. They were incredibly tight and wouldn’t rise beyond his hips, as much as he tried to pull them up.

“I don’t think these fit me-“ he said.

“They do actually, they’re just low-rise… can you sit down in them?”

Hinata sat down on the bed with no problem. They were tight but not necessarily uncomfortable to wear.

“I guess they’re fine,” he said. “Maybe with a long shirt I could-“

“Actually, I was thinking maybe you could go shirtless-“

“What?!”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s a pink film festival, after all. We need to look the part.”

Hinata had never seen a pink film but he had heard enough about them to figure out what Akaashi meant by looking the part. Akaashi started going through the clothes again.

“So you just want me to wear this, like… only this?”

“No, actually,” Akaashi pulled out a harness and held it by the straps, showing it to Hinata. “It goes with this. Could you try it on?”

Hinata looked very doubtful but eventually got up and tried to grab the harness. Akaashi told him to take his shirt off first and that he would help him get it on. Hinata did so and Akaashi fastened the harness around his chest. It was also made of leather and made an “X” frame around his pecs. Hinata felt really embarrassed and dreaded the idea of being seeing in public like this. Especially when he noticed how a good chunk of his underwear rose above the leather pants, he tried tucking it inside, only to realize this would make his pubs and half his ass visible.

“Uhm… I think my underwear is gonna be showing-“ he said.

“I guess it will. Is that a problem?”

“I mean… it looks kind of funny.”

“I like it, to be honest.”

“Oh… well, ok? I guess I could wear some black ones so it’s less noticeable… I’m gonna have to get some new ones tho… all my boxers are pretty old-“

“Don’t worry about that. I can get you some.”

“Ah… ok, then-“

“They’ll probably be silver, though, I think that would look better with this…”

Akaashi went back to the wardrobe and came back to Hinata with a leather chocker collar. It had three big rings, one in the middle and two on the sides. He asked Hinata if he could put it on him. Hinata agreed, his cheeks already crimson. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt really ridiculous. There was no way he could go outside like this. He started thinking of a proper excuse to back down, as he asked Akaashi what would he be wearing to make time. Akaashi pulled out his outfit. It was a mermaid dress. He took off his clothes and put it on. It was long and black but pretty transparent. Hinata could still see Akaashi’s body through it.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Of course,” replied Akaashi, doing a little spin, which made the dress flow in such an ethereal way Hinata’s heart skip a beat. “Kiyoko made it for me, do you like it?”

Hinata took a long hard look at it before replying. Somehow, it really suited Akaashi and the visibility through the fabric was enough to reconsider even his own outfit. In a way, he now felt even less exposed than Akaashi and that made him feel more comfortable about showing that much skin.

“I- I do… it’s really pretty.” Said Hinata, still transfixed on it. He noticed the fabric was not only transparent but also sparkly and, for some reason, that made him smile.

“Thank you… it goes with this actually…” said Akaashi, going through the wardrobe one more time to fetch a silver cincher that hooked from the front and gave him an even more feminine silhouette.

Hinata’s mouth hanged open. He could feel the beginning of an erection and tried to look away, so he never noticed the rings with chains attached at the sides of the cincher until Akaashi came up to him and hooked the end of one of the chains to his collar.

“What the…” Hinata said, beginning to tremble at the realization of what this meant. Any hint of an erection gone by then.

“So what do you think?” asked Akaashi, walking away from Hinata until the thin chain that bound them together tensed, forcing Hinata to walk along. “Do you think you could spend a whole night tied to me?”

“I, eh… really?” Hinata grabbed the chain and Akaashi stopped.

“I mean, if you want to, of course.” Akaashi unhooked the chain and Hinata let go of it.

“Well, uh… this is all… very strange, I think, I…” Hinata ran out of words. Akaashi smiled at him and Hinata felt somehow reassured. He also remembered what Akaashi had said yesterday about living your fears. He was certainly terrified of walking anywhere like that but he starting to see it as an opportunity to push himself. After a long pause where Akaashi kept looking straight at him, almost pleading with his eyes, Hinata said: “Sure, I could spend a whole night like this, why not?”

“Thank you, Hinata… you just made my day.”

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle and look away, saying it was nothing really and he owed it to him. Then he noticed the other chain at the side of the cincher and asked if that’s why his collar had more than one ring.

“Actually, that’s for someone else. I’m going for a ménage à trois concept.” Replied Akaashi with a cheeky smile.

“A what?”

“A three-some. The other guy is the one who played the boy in the movie-“

“The one you killed?”

“Yes. He’s pretty wild, you’ll like him. His name’s Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Oh, I see, ok…”

Hinata was surprised to find himself feeling disappointed, jealous even, about this. It would even haunt his mind after he heard his phone ringing from a couple of texts. It was Oikawa sending him his username and password for the free month of premium. Hinata shared this with Akaashi and, as he took the dress off to get back into his clothes, he insisted that Hinata began going through the site.

“There’s countless videos so, the sooner you start, the better.” He said, bringing him his laptop.

Hinata agreed. He was back in his own clothes. After Akaashi put tomorrow’s outfits away, he left Hinata alone in his bedroom, so he could have some privacy. Hinata took this as a sign that it was ok to jerk off on his bed if he eventually felt like it, but he was too preoccupied with finding more about Nishinoya to even consider it.

He typed the url and hit enter.


End file.
